Lives Found
by faithandhopewoman
Summary: Maria is sent back to the villa to find her life. Georg is also looking for God's plan for the rest of his life. This is a story as to how they find them. It is set before the Anschluss happens.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

The Mother Abbess sent Maria back to the Captain's villa to find her life. But no one came to the door after she rang the bell. She decided to walk around back. There she discovered the Captain's car was gone. Tears rolled down her cheeks; her heart ached.

And she asked. "God please help me."

Suddenly a breeze blew and she thought she heard a voice telling her to walk to the gazebo. She did begin to walk there. The closer she came she noticed a bright light. From this light she heard. _You are not alone._ A great peace came over her. The voice continued. _Walk down the path which goes around the lake._

Maria didn't hesitate; briskly she walked on the path. There she saw a car and a familiar face. And her walk became a run. "Get in the car." She heard. And as soon as he shut her door, he hurried and took his seat behind the steering wheel and made dust as he sped away.

Georg drove them into the hills where all the others were waiting. The little girls were in tears as they came running to her. They simultaneously hugged her around her hips. And Marta told her in a stutter. "We, we tried to sing about our favorite things but we..we just couldn't."

Georg watched and thought. _Now my children will have a real mother._

"I'm here now. We can sing once we're in the car."

Maria sat up front with the two little girls and it didn't bother her a bit that she was close to Georg. And once Georg drove them away, the children and Maria sang about their favorite things and they truly were no longer sad.

The road Georg took wasn't traveled often; he had to be on lookout for big holes and fallen branches. Still they made good time getting to Switzerland.

Upon crossing the border, which wasn't guarded, he stopped at a country store to ask directions to a city named Chur.

He was pleasantly surprised it wasn't very far from the border. Having visited this city before, Georg knew of an inn where they could stay. No one was very hungry but they did eat a light snack before finding their room for the night.

Maria had the little girls with her. Louisa, Lisel and Brigitta were together and there was another room for the boys and their father.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Georg woke. He didn't know Maria was also awake; it was the time when all postulants woke to attend morning prayers.

The two met in the hallway. "Did you sleep well Maria?"

"I did. How about you?"

"A navy man learns to sleep anywhere and usually wakes before the first watch begins at sunrise. Are the girls still asleep?"

"Yes, neither usually wakes up on their own. Is their coffee this early?"

"I'm sure there is. Let's go to the desk and ask."

They didn't need to ask. One corner of the lobby had a breakfast nook filled with various kinds of coffee and breakfast pastries. Juice and milk were also available. They each enjoyed a cup of coffee before Georg suggested they return to the bedrooms and check on the children.

Maria found the girls still asleep. Liesl emerged from hers as her father was coming to knock on her door. Did you sleep well, Liesl?"

"I did. Louisa and Brigitta are getting dressed."

And Georg heard the boys before he was close enough to knock. He opened their door and heard Kurt. "Is it time for breakfast?"

"Yes, get dressed."

They found the little breakfast nook had an adjoining room which had Oatmeal, scrambled eggs, crispy fried bacon and toast. Along with three kinds of juice, milk, hot water for tea and more coffee.

After everyone was finished, Georg found a small private sitting room where they could talk. "Children, Chur is very close to Austria's border. I want to drive north to Zurich; it's a beautiful city. Liesl and Friedrich, it also has a University.

"Sounds exciting, Father."

"I'm glad you think so. As soon as everyone is ready we'll check out of the hotel."

In a matter of a few minutes the family was ready to leave.


	2. Traveling

Traveling

After eating breakfast, the family returned to their rooms to use the bathroom. Now all of them were looking forward to traveling to Zurich. They sat as they did before.

Georg told them.

"Our trip will take us northwest. The road we use will take us through beautiful meadows and we will travel alongside a couple of lakes. Viewing all this should help the time pass quicker."

"May we sing, Father."

"Of course you may."

Maria was just as happy as the children. So she began their favorite song, the raindrops on roses song. As they sang the last note, Kurt spoke. "That's a mighty big lake."

"Yes, Kurt it is. If you look closely you may see boats filled with people on an excursion around the lake." Georg slowed the car so they could see better. They did find a boat with many people sitting in them. Then they passed by two more lakes which were much smaller.

And soon their father told them. "We will be in Zurich in about thirty minutes."

"So soon they all answered."

"Yes, then I will need to find a place for us to stay until I can buy a home."

The children and Maria were really excited. Soon the landscape changed as they entered the city. Georg followed signs towards the University. This street also had a small hotel on it. Maria saw it too.

"What a beautiful small hotel, I wonder if it could accommodate us, Georg."

"The only way to know is for me to go in and inquire."

After parking the car, Georg went inside and was greeted immediately. "How may I help you?"

"I need rooms for myself, two boys, three older girls and two young girls and their governess."

"I have the perfect rooms for everyone. Please sign the register and I will get your keys and summon a porter."

Georg did as asked. He didn't use his military title; only his first and last name. And the manager appeared with the porter. Together they walked to the car. Immediately the children were opening the car's doors and were ready to see their rooms.

The porters opened the trunk and retrieved their bags.

Everyone followed behind the manager and the porter into the hotel. This was a small hotel; it didn't have an elevator. They climbed a short staircase to the second floor.

The first room they were shown was the room for Georg. On the other side of the hall was the room for Maria and the two girls. Next to them was Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta's room. And next to Georg's room was the room for the boys.

The porter also informed Georg that the dining room was already serving dinner. Georg smile, thinking about Kurt.

And the first words from Kurt were. "Are we going to eat soon?"

"Yes, the dining room is already serving dinner. Is everyone ready to eat?"

He saw everyone nod. So Georg led everyone back down the stairs and a sign pointed in the direction of the dining room. He was surprised to see a long table which was perfect for the family.

On the menu was a food selection with the name, _Hot Pot._ Georg was able to read what foods were included; the meat was either pork or beef added were small potatoes, cut up carrots, and a green leafy vegetable. It came in small, medium and large servings. Milk was served to the children, Georg had coffee, Maria had tea. And for dessert everyone had a deep fried apple cookie which brought rave reviews from them all.

After dinner they enjoyed a walk around the hotel. Maria found a church and everyone saw stores and shops with all kinds of things for sale. They returned to their rooms for a good night's sleep.


	3. Finding a Home

Finding a Home

Georg and Maria were both early risers. Georg's time commanding a submarine had him awake at first watch; which was around four in the morning. Maria woke early too. She had been programed as a postulate to wake for first prayers; which were right before the sun rose.

They both peeked out their rooms at the same time. Georg motioned to her to come to him. He told her.

"I'll go see if I can get us coffee this early."

Maria waited where she was; she did peek into her room to see if either of the girls were stirring. She found them both still sound to sleep. In the meantime Georg had been able to obtain coffee this early; but he found more than that. He came off the elevator with a cart laden with pastries, milk and a pot of hot coffee. He took it to his room. They kept the door open.

Maria suspected Kurt and Louisa would be the first to wake. She was right. Georg heard their voices and stepped into the hall and told them.

"Please get dressed; there are pastries and milk in my room. Your Fräulein is there too."

Georg woke the others; Maria woke Marta and Gretl. And the family consumed almost all the foord on the cart. Georg and Maria laughed when they heard Kurt.

"This should last me a couple of hours." The other children snickered after Kurt comment. Liesl changed the subject by asking. "What are we going to do today?"

"We need to find us a place to live."

"Georg, before we leave here I'd like to go to the church near here just to pray.

"Thank you Maria, we do need to thank the Lord for our safe travel."

This group of nine walked to this small church and entered a dimly lit sanctuary; a priest noticed them.

"May I help you?"

"We just came to pray and thank God for our safe travel."

"Stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you."

Maria led them to a pew. Marta and Gretl sat between her and Georg; all the others were on the other side of their father. Maria didn't need a prayer book; she knew all the prayers from memory. She prayed loud enough for the others to hear. First was a prayer of thanks for safe travel and then a prayer asking God's blessings as they found a home.

Upon exiting the church all the children spoke of their excitement of finding a home. Friedrich asked. "How do you find a home in this big city?"

"I'm going to ask the desk clerk at the front desk of the hotel if knows someone who can help us."

Georg did ask and the man surprised him by telling him about a large house which his friend was selling. He offered to call him. And the children were whispering to Maria. "I can't believe we may have found a home."

"I'm excited too children."

Soon the desk clerk ended his telephone call. "My friend, David Kamer, is anxious to meet you. He's coming here to take you to see it."

"My family is anxious to see it too."

"Children let's go to our rooms and use the bathroom then we'll be ready when the man arrives."

Seven excited children hurried up the stairs. And soon everyone had returned to the lobby.


	4. The House

The House

David Kamer arrived; the desk clerk introduced him. "David, I'd like you to meet Georg von Trapp. He needs a home for his seven children and their governess."

The two gentlemen shook hands.

"Sir, I believe my house is perfect for you."

The children and Maria were eager to see this house. They quickly took their seats in Georg's car. David drove slowly and Georg followed close behind. David led them away from the hotel towards the University of Zurich. This area was a small community with its own church, shops and schools for all the children.

A large hill was before them. David led them up this hill where they saw a large house with a front porch.

"Father, this house really does looks perfect for us." Liesl exclaimed.

"Yes, I think so too."

The circular driveway allowed both cars to park in front of the house. The children didn't hesitate to get out of their car. David had already climbed the three steps and was unlocking the front door. And Georg, Maria and all the children followed him.

The door to the house opened into a small room which David called a vestibule; it had a closet for coats. Another door in the vestibule opened into a large room with sofas, comfortable chairs and small tables beside them. And two other tables had four chairs. It also had a large fireplace.

David commented. "My wife always enjoyed this room; she liked the idea that we could all be together."

"I agree with your wife." Maria told him. "I too like a room where we can all be together."

Liesl asked. May we see the bedrooms now?"

"Of course we can young lady."

David led them to the stairs which took them to all the bedrooms. All the doors were open. The children paired up as they had been in Salzburg. Maria found a room near all the children's rooms. Georg had a room at the opposite end of the hall. Now he wondered how much this home would cost.

David told everyone. "We need to return to the hotel. There your father and I can talk privately."

So once again they took their seats in Georg's car and followed David back to the hotel. Once they arrived, Maria took all the children upstairs and Georg and David went to a private room to talk.

Once the two men sat down, Georg asked. "Why are you selling this beautiful home?"

"All my children are grown and my wife wanted a smaller home."

"I've known other couples who did the same thing. Do you have a set price for your home?"

"My wife is in a hurry to move. So you can tell me a fair price."

David accepted Georg's first offer. They would complete the sale later at the bank. But the family could occupy the house today.

The men shook hands and Georg hurried to his family. He found them all in Maria's room singing. Liesl saw him. "Father, your smile tells me you have good news."

"I do. We now have a home that we can live in today. Please go to your rooms and pack your bag."

"It won't take us long, Father."

And it didn't. Georg paid their hotel bill. And seven children practically ran to their car. Georg and Maria didn't run but they did hurry.


	5. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Georg heard the same phase spoken over and over, _I can't believe we have a home._ And now he told them. "And we're almost there."

Friedrich practically opened the car door before it stopped. All of them left the car and now stood in front of the door. Georg had the key in his hand; as soon as it was unlocked he pushed it open and stood aside as the children rushed inside. He and Maria entered last and Georg held a thought, _I must talk to Maria in private very soon._

When he did not know; but he did hear his children's excited voices. And Liesl asked.

"May we go upstairs and find our bedrooms?"

"Of course you may. Maira and I will follow you there."

Most of the bedrooms had twin beds; the children paired up as they were in Salzburg. Liesl and Maria each found a room with one bed. And Georg didn't select the large master suite; he too found another with a single bed.

After everyone put their clothes in a dresser drawer or hung them in the closet, Kurt asked.

"Can we go explore the neighborhood?"

"Good idea Kurt."

This family with Georg and Kurt in the lead stepped out their front door and began their walk down this fairly steep hill. At the bottom was the shopping district and the home of a school. Friedrich asked.

"Father, are we going to attend this school?"

"Do you wanted to go to there?"

"Yes, it may have the classes I need to attend the university."

"Do you other children want to go there too?" Brigitta answered him.

"I know I do."

"And what do my youngest want to do?" Marta answered.

"I think school would be fun and we could make friends."

"Maria, what do you think about all of them going to school?:

"Marta's right; making new friends is a part of growing up."

"Then maybe we should inquire about the school's classes."

Georg led them up a few stairs to the school's entrance. He cautiously opened the door; he didn't know what he would find. He found a room with entrances to several hallways. Beside one was a sign which read. _Principal's Office_. Georg took a chance that a principal was the same as a Headmaster and led his family into this hall.

Now he saw a door with, _Principal's Office_, written in large letters. He didn't hesitate to open it. He was immediately greeted.

"Good day, sir. How can I help you?"

"I need to enroll my seven children."

"I can help you. Follow me to a bigger room where we can all sit comfortably."

This room wasn't far. It had a large table with chairs. Once everyone was seated, the principal introduced herself. "My full name is Martha Hostel but my parents use only my first name, the children address me Mrs. Martha. And how should I address you sir?"

"By my first name, Georg. And this young woman is my children's governess and teacher, she uses only her first name, Maria."

"Maria, can you tell me about each child?"

"I can Mary. The oldest is Liesl, she's completed all the classwork she needs for a higher level school. Next oldest is Friedrich. He wants to be a scientist who discovers new treatments for diseases. He's almost fifteen and he too will be ready for a higher level school very soon.

"Next is thirteen year old Louisa. She's well-rounded, gets good grades in all her academic subjects and likes to write and illustrate stories she has written. Kurt is eleven. His strengths are mathematics, physics and loves to build with an erector set.

"Brigitta is nine she's an excellent student and can read adult books. The last two girls are Marta and Gretl. Marta is seven and Gretl will be six soon. Marta can read simple books and tell you all about the story. She can also add more than two numbers.

Gretl can write her name, read very simple books and loves to sing."

"I believe Liesl is ready for the University and Friedrich if you pass the reading and writing examination you may be able to join Liesl at the university. Louisa will join my ninth grade class and Kurt I will place in sixth grade for now. His teacher may find he's ready for the seventh grade.

"Brigitta's age puts her in the fifth grade but what you told me about her makes me think she would be bored so if it's alright with both of you I'll place her in the sixth grade with Kurt. And Marta will be in our second grade and Gretl in first grade."

"Martha, I think you have placed my children in the appropriate grade. And I'm sure Maria agrees." Maria nodded and then asked.

"What school supplies do they need?"

"I have a list to give you which tells you what each child will need to bring to school and those things which they will need at home. School starts at eight-thirty and ends at three-thirty. Students have two recesses, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. And lunch is served at noon. Any other questions?"

Georg answered her.

"No, I believe all my children will get an excellent education here."

"Thank you, and children I'll be waiting for you on the first day."

The family walked out quietly but the children exploded with comments as they walked home. Both Georg and Maria were pleased.


	6. The Conversation

The Conversation

The opportunity for Georg to talk with Maria came during the children's first week of school. He thought long and hard about how he would begin a conversation with her. He didn't want to scare her nor did he want to appear as being prying into her most private thoughts.

So he began with what he knew. "Maria, Max told me Elsa followed you when you went to change your dress. Did she tell you I was in love with you?"

All Maria could do was nod.

"And did you think it was wrong to feel the same way?"

Again she nodded.

"What made you return to the villa?"

"The Revered Mother reminded me that the love between a man and woman is as holy as becoming a nun. She also told me there was nothing wrong with loving you. And I needed to return to learn if you felt the same."

"Maria, I felt something between us when I saw you curtsy to an invisible dance partner. And again after I noticed your reaction to my using the whistle to call the children. Maria was almost laughing as she remember and then she spoke.

"And I told you whistles were for dogs and cats and definitely not for me or the children. And then your children gave me all sorts of ways to annoy you. Little did I know that when they surrounded me did they put that frog in my pocket."

"And then they placed that pine cone on your chair hoping it would make you leave as it all the ones before you did. But you surprised them with your gentle reprimand. And I thought you may reprimand me one day. A thought which came true."

"And when you came to my room during the thunderstorm, I thought you looked very handsome and my heart sped up."

"My feelings were stirred too; your nightgown was very revealing. I pushed all these feelings away as I thought Elsa would replace them. But as the days went by, I found myself thinking about you and the children."

"And then you found I had disobeyed most of your rules. And you were very angry when the boat tipped and all of us feel into the water."

"Then you dressed me down as a new recruit in the navy. I heard singing and couldn't believe it was my children singing."

"And I felt sure you were going to reprimand them for singing. You surprised me when you started to sing; and then I saw you stoop down to give Marta and Gretl hugs and you then tenderly touched each child.

"Then I tried to hurry by the door before you saw me; but I didn't quite make it. You came to the bottom of the stairs and your voice was so tender as you asked me to stay. And I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest."

"Maria, that's the first sign you are falling in love with that person. What does your heart tell you now?"

"That I have finally found that life God planned for me. I love you Georg."

"I love you as well. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. It's the will of God. And seven children are going to be ecstatic. We haven't met the priest for the church near us. Do you think he would marry strangers?"

"Maybe he will sense our commitment and offer to marry us."

"I hope so. We should go see him when the children are in school tomorrow."

"Yes, we should."


	7. Asking

Asking

It had been a week since the children had started school. Each was very happy in their assigned class. Friedrich would use the school's library to prepare for his cumulative examination. Liesl was unsure what she wanted to do. She played the piano often. That's where Maria and Georg found her.

"Liesl, your Fräulein and I are going for a walk. Are you comfortable being left alone?"

"Of course I am."

She didn't let them see her broad smile. She had a pretty good idea where they were going.

St. Joseph's Catholic Church was only three blocks from their home. They located the Rectory and entered a rather small office where they were greeted by a priest.

"Good day, what brings you to my church?"

"We desire to be married. We had to leave Salzburg before that new leader of Germany invaded Austria."

"And you were afraid you'd be forced into the German navy."

"You know me?"

"Yes Captain, your exploits during the Great War were published in our newspaper. And I'd be pleased to marry you. Fräulein, is this your desire too?"

"Yes Father, Georg's children already treat me as their mother. I believe they would be thrilled if we made it official."

"Okay, I'll announce the Banns of Marriage this Sunday and at daily Mass in Monday and Tuesday. And your wedding can take place at noon on Saturday."

"Maria and I thank you."

"You're very welcomed. And I need to write down the correct spelling of your names."

After each spelled their name for Father, they left the rectory with a smile on their faces and a definite spring to their steps. And Georg told Maria. "Don't be surprised if Liesl suspects we are getting married."

"I won't be."

The couple heard Liesl still playing the piano and singing as well before they opened the front door. They stood silently and listened as she finished the song.

Maria made a comment.

"That's a real talent, Liesl, to sing and play at the same time."

"It's just so natural to do. You must have taken a long walk or did you stop somewhere."

"Now what makes you think we did." Georg asked.

"Because your smiles make your eyes sparkle."

"Do you have a guess?"

"I do. You're going to be married soon."

"You're correct; at noon next Saturday.

"Maria, I know I speak for my brothers and sisters. All of us are very happy you will be our mother."

"And I'm very happy to be marrying your Father. I found the life God had planned for me since my birth."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"Maybe, you know Brigitta may sense our happiness."

"Yes she probably will. What are you going to wear?"

"It will have to be the dress I have on; I left all the others at the villa."

"Maria, Louisa and I brought all your dresses with us. I think you should wear the dress from the puppet show."

"It's my favorite too, Maria."

She smiled lovingly at Georg. " Okay, I'll wear it on Sunday."

"Now we need to change our very happy smiles before the others come home from school."

They did and not even Brigitta suspected anything extraordinary was planned.


	8. The Secret

The Secret

Liesl and her parents kept their wedding a secret from the other children. And it wasn't as difficult as they thought it would be. They came home from very excited. One phase Georg and Maria heard over and over. _I like going to a real school._

Then each child told them something specific. First it was Friedrich.

"Father, the librarian gave me a practice examination to take and after she graded it she told me I had a perfect score and should sit for my entrance examination. I will take it on Friday."

"Excellent Friedrich. Louisa, how was your first day?"

"Wonderful Father, Mrs. Martha chose an art class for one of my classes. It will teach me how to draw people."

"I know you will enjoy that class. Brigitta, you're next."

"My teacher's first assignment was for us to write a story. I wrote a story about us leaving Austria. She liked it so much she asked me to be a writer for the school's newspaper."

"I know that pleases you." She nodded. "Kurt, did you do anything special?"

"I'm taking a physic class which teaches me how to build real buildings."

"That's a perfect class for you."

"Did my youngest girls enjoy school?"

Marta answered. "I was able to read the first story in my reader."

And Gretl told her father. "I can write all the letters in the alphabet."

"Excellent, girls."

"Your Fräulein and I are really pleased you like school. It's also time to get washed up for dinner."

They went to same restaurant for dinner. As they were walking home, Maria commented.

"Georg, I think it's time to stock our kitchen so we can eat at home."

"Can you cook?"

"I can. All postulants must learn how to cook. Our meals weren't exotic but they were filling."

"Okay, tomorrow we will go to the market. And you need a wedding gown. I'm sure Liesl would love to go with you."

"Yes, she would."

Tomorrow came and after the children left for school Georg told Liesl their plans. She even came with them to the market and after putting everything away, Maria and Liesl went shopping for a wedding gown.

They entered a woman's clothing store hoping it also sold wedding gowns. They were immediately asked. "May I help you?"

"Yes, do you sell wedding gowns?"

"We do. They're kept in the back where there is a large dressing room. Follow me."

Maria and Liesl both noticed the strapless dress on a manikin. Liesl whispered. "I'm sure they have others."

"I certainly hope so."

The sales lady asked. "Where are you getting married?"

"At St. Joseph's Catholic Church."

"Father Paul doesn't allow strapless gowns."

"I don't like them either."

"Go into the dressing room and take off your dress and I'll bring you dresses I think you will like."

Liesl went in with her. Maria took a deep breath before she took off her dress; she had on a slip but still she crossed her arms to hide herself.

The saleslady and her helper bought four gowns for Maria to see. She told her. "You can touch them."

Maria eliminated two of them immediately; they were both made from a very heavy material. She tried on the other two. The first one had scratchy lace on its bodice. The next one fit her like a glove; it had very soft lace on its bodice and the skirt made its own train as she walked.

The saleslady commented too. "I believe you have found that special gown?"

"I have."

"This gown only needs a simple head covering. All of them are made with a soft semi-sheer material with the name netting. A word which means you can see through it. It may blur your vision slightly and your fiancé may think you look like an angel."

Maria and Liesl exchanged glances and smiled.

"You may need to try-on a couple to find the length you like. They're all made from the same kind of tulle."

Maria found a veil which barely covered her fingertips; it was held in place by a jeweled piece of metal which when pulled on slightly opened enough to fit her head and anchored the veil in place.

Liesl exclaimed. "You do look like a princess."

"Yes she does." The saleslady added. "I'll have it sent to the church; it will be in the Bride's Room where you will dress. The shoe store sells wedding shoes and there are other shops for everything else you may need."

"Thank you. You've been very helpful."

And the saleslady thought. _There must be a story about this couple's engagement._

And Georg was waiting outside. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"I did. It will be in the Bride's Room where I will dress."

"So that's how they keep the groom from seeing your gown before the wedding."

Liesl added. "It will be a surprise to my brothers and sisters too."

Now the three of them found ways to keep busy to make that time go faster. The children helped. They attended a spelling-bee at the school where Brigitta won the top prize. They celebrated with Friedrich after he passed his entrance examination to the university. And attended a musical play in which all the other children had a speaking part as well as singing with chorus.

And Georg and Maria learned that Father Paul would announce their Banns of Marriage at the early service on Sunday so their wedding would be a surprise to the five other children.


	9. The Wedding

The Wedding

It was the Friday afternoon before the couple's wedding. Georg asked. "Maria, do you have any idea how we can make our wedding a surprise for the other children?"

"Let me think for a minute." After a long pause, Maria had an idea.

"Maybe we could tell them the church was having a reception for new members and we were invited to attend."

"Sounds plausible; but we need another idea on how you and Liesl can leave early for you to put on your gown."

Again Maria took time to think.

"Then let's tell them Liesl and I were asked to come early and help prepare a room at the church for a reception of new members."

"That's better. It shouldn't trigger any questions."

"And I'll alert Liesl as to our plan."

Liesl told her. "I was wondering how we were going to leave before Father left with the others. They're going to be so surprised you two are marrying."

When Saturday came, the plan worked. Maria and Liesl left without a single child asking any questions. And Georg would tell Maria later that no one asked why he was wearing his Maria Theresa's medal instead of a tie.

Maria and Liesl went directly to the Bride's Room. Maria became teary-eyed. "Liesl, I've never worn anything so beautiful."

"Father's heart will speed up when he sees you."

"Mine will too when I see him. And I might want to walk fast."

"Just remember to drag your foot slightly. Do you remember how to put on the gown?"

"Yes, I step into it and at the same time I find the sleeves and then you can pull it up as I put my arms into the sleeves; then you need to button all the buttons."

Then it was time for Liesl to place Maria's veil. She pulled the metal piece which was attached to the veil open enough to fit on Maria's head. Then Liesl checked to see if it was even all the way around.

"It's perfect Maria and I hear the music begin. Do you remember when to begin walking down the aisle?"

"I do. It's as soon as I hear three loud trumpet sounds."

"Yes, and I will leave you to join the others."

She noticed there was a large number of people in the church. The organist was playing a quiet piece of music. And her siblings were sitting in the front row. She sat beside Gretl who asked her. "Where's Fräulein Maria?"

"She's here. You will see her soon."

Very soon after Liesl spoke, the music changed. Maria heard it too and opened the Bride's Room door and walked quietly to the very end of the church's main aisle. She heard those three trumpet notes; took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle. She kept her eyes on the aisle.

Georg could now see her and he too thought she looked like an princess. By now the older children knew why they were attending church on a Saturday. Their smiles were full and broad.

Now they watched Maria pass them and Georg stepped down to the first altar stair and offered his hand to Maria in order to help her join him on the altar.

The organist concluded the music and Father Paul began the Wedding Liturgy. He began with the words; "Dearly beloved." And then proceeded with the reasons of why a marriage is blessed by God. And was intended by God to bring joy to the couple, for each to comfort the other when needed as well as to bring children into the world to continue his creation.

Then he asked each to declare their consent to be married. Followed by readings from the Old Testament and the Holy Gospel.

They both took a solemn vow to stay married as long as they both should live. And gave each other a ring as a reminder of the vow each had taken.

Father Paul prayed the final prayer. And ended the ceremony by saying. "It is my honor to pronounce that you are now husband and wife. And to the congregation he said. "I present to you Georg and Maria von Trapp. You may applaud as they exit the church and children you need to follow them."

To the couple's surprise ladies of the church had planned a reception for them in the church's Social Hall. And Maria heard each of the children call her _Mother_ for the very first time. She choked back tears she was so overwhelmed.

And Georg knew it was expected for him and Maria to share their first kiss at the reception. So he wasn't surprised when Liesl and Louisa both nagged him to kiss their new mother. But he did tease. "Am I supposed too?"

"Yes and stop teasing."

He went over to where Maria was standing. "Darling, the girls reminded me we need to have our first kiss in front of our guests."

"Is it really expected?"

"Yes darling it is and you may hear a wolf whistle or two; so don't be embarrassed."

"I've never been kissed by a man so I'm sure I will blush."

"That's okay; most brides blush."

The couple who Father Paul had asked to be the couple's sponsors went over to them and introduced themselves. The man spoke first. "Georg, I'm Helmut Hurtle and this is my wife Carole."

"Pleased to meet you both."

"Father asked us to plan a reception for you. Do you know how most wedding receptions begin?"

"I just told Maria and two of our children reminded me."

"There a platform which is used when there's an orchestra at a reception; it's raised so people can see you. Most couples share their first kiss there so everyone can see you. Helmut can get the people's attention."

His whistle sound was loud; everyone quieted and heard. "Georg and Maria will begin their reception in the usual way."

Maria was already blushing; she could feel her warm cheeks. Georg took her hand and helped her on to the platform. A drum roll got the guests attention. And Helmut spoke. "To officially begin this reception the newlyweds will share their first kiss."

The children were standing in front of all the guests. Georg continued to tease them. "Now, how should I do this? Shall I stand straight or dip her."

"We don't care! Kiss her."

Georg didn't make them wait any longer. With his fingers under her chin, he gently brought her face close and they shared that first kiss. There was applause and a couple of loud whistles.

Helmut then announced. "The couple with now dance together. Then the music will continue so Georg can dance with his girls and Maria with her new sons. Followed by music for everyone to dance."

Maria didn't tell Georg she had never danced to anything other than folk music. Georg suspected when he took her hand and felt a slight tremble. He whispered. "Your left hand rests on my shoulder and I take your right hand in mine and lead you across the dance floor."

The longer they danced the more at ease Maria felt. Soon this piece of music stopped and a simpler piece of music followed for each to dance with their children. Neither Friedrich or Kurt knew how to dance. Maria did her best to lead them around the dance floor.

Georg began with Liesl; she knew how to dance with him. Louisa was next, she too knew how to dance. Brigitta had to put her hands on her father's arms as he led her around the dance floor. Georg had to hold both Marta and Gretl; they were gigglers.

Now all the guests had their chance to dance. And Maria and Georg also danced with their guests. A drum roll got their attention. "Georg's son Kurt has asked me more than once. "When are they going to cut the cake?"

Maria and Georg exchanged looks before Maria suggested. "I suppose we should appease our son."

"We can cut it now."

"Then come take you place behind the cake table."

"Georg, do you know what we do?"

"I do."

The couple stood behind the table so all could see. The younger girls were right in front. Georg instructed Maria. "Take this knife in your hand; my hand will cover yours. We make the first slice and then step away from the table; the servers will cut a slice and give each a fork.

"Then we each put a small piece on our fork and entwine arms as we feed the other. And the photographer will capture it all on film."

Then the couple stepped away to allow everyone to have a piece of cake. And slowly the guests began to leave. Georg and Maria thanked Father Paul for a beautiful ceremony and Maria thanked all the ladies who had planned their reception. She also received an invitation to join their Women's Guild. And Georg would soon be asked to help the Switzerland's military.


	10. Married Life

Married Life

Maria returned to the Bride's room to change out of her wedding gown. Liesl followed her after telling Louisa to look after Marta and Gretl. Maria smiled when she saw Liesl. "I knew you would follow me."

Liesl returned her smile; then quickly began to unbutton all the buttons. And Maria removed the gown by first taking her arms from the sleeves and then stepping out of the skirt.

Liesl hung it on its hanger while Maria put her dress on. She and Georg would come in the car later to bring it home. Carole had told her it was safe to leave it there. Georg was waiting for them. "Is my bride ready to go home?" "Yes my husband."

Maria and Georg walked home as one; an arm around the other and their steps were insync. And seven extremely happy children chattered all the way home. Their jubilation didn't stop after they entered their home.

Brigitta did ask. "How should we address you now?"

"I am your mother now. So you may address me as Mother."

Kurt spoke. "Mother, is dinner ready?"

Maria didn't answer him, Georg did. "Kurt, it's only the middle of the afternoon and beside I think you ate about ten sandwiches and a big piece of cake at the reception."

"They were small sandwiches and my piece of cake wasn't that big."

"Kurt, I planned ahead. The the stew meat is already cooked and all the vegetables are already cut-up. We can eat a little earlier than usual."

"I suppose I can wait."

"Kurt, we can play Landlord while we wait."

"Okay, Louisa."

Georg followed Maria into the kitchen. There he commented. "Will that boy ever grow-up?"

"He will. I've seen boys mature almost overnight."

"I certainly hope so. Can I help you?"

"You can get the pot of meat out of the refrigerator. I'll light the burner for it."

"This is really heavy."

"There's a lot of meat in it and it will be even heavier after I add the broth and vegetables. While its heating, I'll bake the biscuits."

The children were having so much fun playing their game, they were very surprised when Georg told them to get washed-up for dinner. And rather than attempting to carry the hot pot of stew to the table, individual bowls were served and the large platter of biscuits was in the center of the table along with a bowl of butter.

Kurt and Louisa had a second serving and Friedrich commented. "Mother, this was really good. I hope you make it often."

"I'll watch for when the store has stew meat again."

The children resumed their game while Georg helped Maria with the dishes. "You know Maria, my mother is up in heaven laughing watching me help you in the kitchen."

"Maybe so but your wife appreciates your help."

Evening came and Maria gathered all her things and joined Georg in the master suite. They sat on the settee at the end of their bed. Georg put his arm around his wife. "Maria, this is our wedding night. I know what is expected. I want us to take our time learning to be passionate. We have a lifetime ahead of us for making love."

"You're so good to me."

"It's the right thing to do, darling. Why don't you use the bathroom first. And I'll use it while you change into your nightgown."

Maria did as he asked. Now she was waiting for him. "Which side of the bed do you like?"

"I doesn't matter. I sleep the same way I did on the submarine. Do you have a preference?"

"I've never slept in a big bed."

"Then I'll lay on the side by the little lamp. And you can lay right next to me."

The couple kissed a couple of times before Georg pulled the chain on the lamp; closed his eyes and almost instantly he was asleep and Maria smiled as she thought. _So this is how a submarine captain sleeps._


	11. Time Goes On

Time Goes On

The cooler days of fall had come to this part of Switzerland. It meant more shopping for the family. Everyone found an appropriate coat along with a head covering and gloves.

The fall also brought an amazing display of colorful leaves.

And the city of Zurich had a fall festival. The children had no school on Friday so they could thoroughly enjoy it.

It had amusement park rides; carousels of different sizes, a family train ride around the park, small, medium and large Ferris Wheels, a children's boat ride and a ride in a jet plane which in flew a circle and raised the airplane up and down.

For a snack Georg bought them all a large pretzel covered with their choice of melted cheese and a beverage made from various fruits. And he heard comments.

Gretl told him. "This was drink is really tasty." Marta told him. "The pretzel was tasty too." And from Maria he heard. "This was just enough to fill us while we wait for the soup to get hot and the biscuits have time to bake."

Her comment pleased everyone but especially Kurt who didn't say anything. Liesl and Louisa helped Maria in the kitchen. Brigitta was reading, the boys were playing checkers. Marta and Gretl had found crayons and a coloring book.

Georg read the newspaper. He told no one what he read. But later in the privacy of their bedroom, he would tell Maria.

Time had passed and Maria called them to dinner. They thanked God for their food. The dining room was quiet while they ate. Once again Maria received compliments about her soup. And not a single biscuit was left. And Georg helped her in the kitchen. And Liesl thought. _This must be a sign of a good marriage._

All the other children resumed their activity; Liesl and Louisa played the piano. It was a fun song known as _Heart and Soul. _When Maria and Georg joined them, Liesl asked them to sing the _Hills are Alive_ song.

They began it and then encouraged the children to sing with them. When they finished it, Maria began to sing _Edelweiss_. Georg joined her along with all the children.

"We should sing these two songs often; they help us to remember Austria."

Georg thought. _A perfect way to begin my conversation with Maria._

Bedtime came. The children went up first. Georg locked the doors. The married couple entered the master suite.

Maria noticed Georg's demeanor. But he spoke first. "Those two songs Edelweis and the Hills are Alive will help us remember the Austria we know. My intuition to leave Austria when we did was correct.

"The Germans have an army of a hundred thousand waiting on the border to enter when its leader, Hitler, gives the order. The Austrians chancellor knows his small army would be no match against that many Germans. Rather than fight, he told his people he would tell his General not to fire a single bullet.

So, the Germains walked in; raised their flag. And are now detaining anyone who says a word in opposition."

"Do you think we can keep this from the children?"

"I doubt it. Someone at school will probably talk about it. All we can do is remind them evil is responsible."

"This may be a good time to read the end of the creation story where the serpent tempted Eve."

"Yes, we should."

The opportunity to talk to the children about what happened in Austria was prompted by Louisa.

"Father, my history teacher told us the Germans walked across the border with Austria and took over its government. Is it really true?"

"Yes Louisa, it's true."

"Is this why we really left Austria?"

"Yes, the Germans would have required me to serve in their navy. Something all of you know I would never do."

"My teacher also told us the Germans don't like Jewish people and they're being taken away to places called, _camps._"

"That's true. We must remember this is all caused by evil."

Maria continued. "Remember evil came into the world a long time ago. A serpent tempted Eve to eat an apple from the forbidden tree and encouraged Adam to do the same.

"They were expelled from the Garden to a world of famine, weather events, illnesses and wars. God later sent His Son, Jesus, in hopes all people would believe in Him and the Garden would be restored. But since God gave man free will, this did not happen.

"The God loving people of the world must come together to fight the evil in the world today. Your Father has been asked to help Switzerland's military defend their country.

Let's sing to clear our minds before going to bed."

They not only sang they prayed together, ending with the Lord's Prayer. The phase, _deliver us from evil, _would stay on their minds.


	12. The Visitor

The Visitor

It had been a few days since the family learned about Austria. Georg was reading the newspaper while Maria was preparing dinner. He was jolted from his reading by a knock on their front door. _I wonder who that could be._

He didn't make the person wait. He immediately stood and opened the door. He was greeted by a man in uniform who spoke.

"Sir, I'm General Henri Guisan. I'd like to speak with you. Do you have time?"

"Yes, but let me tell my wife we have a visitor."

Georg walked with haste to the kitchen. Maria, asked. "Who was at the door?"

"A Swiss General, he wants to talk to me." About what?" "I don't know."

Georg hurried back to the living room. General Guisan began to speak immediately. "Sir, I know who you are and where you are from. Do you know a man named Herr Zeller?"

"Yes, I do. He's an Austrian who supports that new leader in Germany, Adolf Hitler. Why do you ask?"

"He and a German General Schneider now occupy your villa. Also living there are some women. One is a Baroness named Elsa Schraeder. Do you know her?"

"Yes I do. I met her at party I attended while visiting Vienna. She was a charming likable

women and we seemed to have similar interest so I began to court her. I brought her home to meet my seven children.

"I could tell right away she really had no interest in my children. And later as we discussed marriage, she told me they all needed to go to boarding schools. I had promised my late wife, Agathe, that I would find our children a mother."

"How did you meet your wife."

"That's an interesting story too. My children became very conniving. They would play tricks on the women I chose to be their governess. Out of desperation I asked the Reverend Mother at the Abbey if she had someone who could stay with my children for the summer.

"My wife was chosen. She had made my children very happy while I was in Vienna. When I returned with Baroness, they weren't home. I saw them in the lake in a rowboat. They all stood up when they saw me and fell into the water."

"This is quite a story.. What happened next?"

"I sent the children inside and Maria and I had an argument. I had dismissed her when I heard singing. Maria told me it was children singing. I couldn't believe it. They sounded like a professional choir. I went into the house and discovered it really was them singing. The song they were singing, I knew and began to sing with them. I then opened my arms to hug them all. Maria passed by the room; I saw her.

"I apologized and asked her to stay. And the Baroness was not happy. Later she told Maria things which made her return to Abbey.

"I had also learned Herr Zeller had a plot to capture me and take me to Bremerhaven. I was preparing to leave Salzberg at the same time Maria was walking towards the house.

"We left immediately. We stopped in Chur for the night. The next day we drove here. I found us this house. And Maria and I were married a few days later."

"You're right, this is a very unusual story. I came to ask you to be an advisor to me. You have a keen mind and you understand the minds of German leaders. My country has no desire to go to war but we will protect ourselves."

"I'm overwhelmed by your compliments. I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thank you. I have an office in the bank building. Please meet me there at ten o'clock tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

They both stood at the same time. The General shook Georg's hand before departing. And Georg hurried to the kitchen.

"Maria, the General wants me to help him find ways for Switzerland to protect its borders. I'll meet with him tomorrow at ten o'clock."

"I know that pleases you. Tomorrow morning I have a meeting with all the ladies from church but I'm sure I'll be home by lunchtime."

"I have no idea how long I'll be."

"Then I'll keep the soup on the stove and I can make you sandwiches when you come home. I'm also interested to learn how you can help."

They both pondered this for the remainder of the day and they didn't they tell children.


	13. Georg and the General

Georg and the General

As the sun rose the next morning, the occupants of the master suite were already awake. Georg's mind was active.

"Maria, I can't even imagine how I could help the General."

"Georg, you have the ability to access a problem or situation so you can make the best decision. Maybe that's why he asked for your help."

"You may be right."

The couple shared a few kisses before getting out of bed. Then Maria quickly washed-up, dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She brewed the coffee for Georg and heated the water for her tea. It wasn't long before the children came down.

They talked about how they enjoyed their school. It pleased Maria immensely.

When Georg joined them he was wearing his normal clothes. He didn't want to be asked any questions. He too heard their comments about school. None of the children lingered at the table. As soon as they finished eating, they left to get ready for school.

They left for school as a group. Brigitta always made sure Marta and Gretl found their classroom and would wait for them once school was over.

Soon after they left, Georg went to the bedroom to dress for his meeting with the General. He chose the suit and tie he was wearing when Maria and the children fell out of the boat. He wondered if Maria would notice it.

Maria had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. She walked into the living just as Georg descended the stairs. "So, you're making me remember falling out of the boat." Georg laughed. "It's fun to remember it now that we can laugh about it."

"I suppose it is. What time is your meeting with the General?"

"Ten o'clock in the bank building."

"Do you any idea how long you'll be?"

"Not really."

"Then I'll fix myself a light lunch after my meeting at the church."

The couple never left each other without a kiss or two. Then Maria watched Georg walk towards the bank building. _I wonder what the General may ask him._

Georg was wondering the same as he walked to the bank building. The door opened into a lobby. The General was waiting for him there; he spoke immediately. "Come with me to my car. I want to show you something."

Georg was intrigued. When they reached the General's car, Georg didn't hesitate to get in. The general drove away from Zurich towards the mountains. A narrow road took them close to the foot of one of the mountains. He stopped the car and exited; Georg did the same.

The General spoke. "Men who were hiking on this mountain discovered large hidden caves. After I came here to investigate them, I had an idea they could be used by the Swiss army to defend Switzerland should she ever come under attack. Follow me and we'll have a look at one of them."

Georg exclaimed upon entry. "This is huge General. Are they all this big?"

"They are. And I plan to install rapid fire gunnery to use if my country is ever attacked by air. I'm sure you know that being neutral doesn't assure we would never come under attack. I wanted to be prepared."

"Yes I do realize. I don't have a crystal ball but I sense Hitler may incite another World War."

"I agree with you. And I want you to be a member of my leadership group."

"It will be my privilege to join this group."

"Thank you. I'll have you home before lunch."

When they arrived home, the General told Georg. "I have your telephone number, I'll call you to inform you of the leadership's group next meeting.'

"I'll be expecting it. Good day sir."

Now Georg wondered what to tell Maria about his meeting.


	14. Sharing News

Sharing News

Georg's walk home was slowed by his thoughts. He knew Maria would ask him about his meeting. He had no idea that Maria had something to share too. And he was surprised to see her waiting outside for him.

They hurried to greet the other with a kiss, then Maria spoke. "Father Paul heard our children singing and now he wants me to begin a children's choir."

"That's wonderful and I'm sure the children will be pleased too."

"I am too. Did you learn anything new at your meeting?"

"Yes, a few things. Switzerland has many huge caves in their mountains. They will be made ready for the army and they will have powerful canons to use if the Germans do attack them.

"The General also has a plan to help Switzerland survive a war which would limit importing almost everything. The newspaper will soon publish a list of items which will be rationed. He's also suggesting every "Green Space" be used to grow vegetables"

"Georg we have the perfect backyard. It gets plenty of sun and rain. And I worked in the Abbey's garden; I know how to till the ground and plant the seeds."

"I'm sure the older children will help us too. We'll tell them the plan after dinner tonight."

When the children came home, they had things to share too. Brigitta spoke immediately. "I won the Spelling Bee. My teacher told me I'm eligible to represent our school in a contest held in Lucerne later this year."

"That's terrific. Does anyone else have news?"

"I do Father." What is it Friedrich?"

"My high score on the University's entrance examination allows me to enter the University as a second year student. I will start in January. That gives me time to finish all my classes I'm taking now. That will make me eligible to take all advanced classes at the University."

"Friedrich, I always felt you had a gift for the sciences. I'm sure you will do just as well at the University.

"Thank you, Mother." They exchanged smiles and Louisa had something to share too. "I received the highest grade on the story I wrote. I was also asked to read it to my class. I received many compliments."

Kurt was next. "I designed a tower to build with an erector set. It will be entered in the school's Science Fair."

"All of you have made us both very proud. Marta and Gretl do you have something to share?"

"We do." Marta continued. "I passed my reading class and now I'm in the second grade reading class." Gretl added. "I can write all the letters of the alphabet and I can write my name."

"Your mother and I are very proud of you. I learned something today as well. Switzerland is encouraging everyone to have vegetable gardens. Your mother told me she worked in the garden at the abbey. She can teach us how to grow all kinds of vegetables."

"That's right children. And Father Paul asked me to start a children's choir. He had heard you singing the hymns at church. And Liesl, I'd like you to play the piano for the choir."

"Oh yes, Mother, I'd love to."

"Dinner is ready. Your Father and I will bring everything to the table while you get cleaned up."

"Maria, it didn't happen exactly as we thought"

"No it didn't. I'm just glad they are so pleased school."

"I am too."

The evening concluded with singing. They sang both the _Edelweiss_ song and the _Hills are Alive_. Both were like prayers for Austria.


	15. Defending Switzerland

Defending Switzerland

Georg was now a member of General Guisan's Inner Circle. A small group of men with varied military experiences. During one of their meetings, the General had invited an engineer to join them.

"I invited Carl Roman to join us today in order for him to tell you how we can use our caves for military purposes."

"Gentlemen, our nation is fortunate to have many caves in our mountains which are extremely large. They could be used by our people to hide in if war threatens us directly. My vision is to use them to hide our armament.

They would be equipped militarily like a land base. They would have quarters for our soldiers, storage for food and a well equipped kitchen. In addition, doctors would have what they needed to take care of the men; including an operating room.

"And where caves aren't available we could either find vacant structures or build them to hide our military gunnery."

Georg commented. "This is an excellent idea. Where are you going to begin?"

"Right here in Zurich. And at the same time, another cave near Lucerne will be prepared. I also have men searching for structures where I could place a single cannon.

I also have been given authority to call up more men to staff my army whenever it might be needed.

"I also realize my country is almost surrounded by the Germans who will prevent other countries from supplying us with raw materials used in building as well as food and medical supplies. In order to keep our citizens alive and healthy, I have developed a plan for fair distribution, rationing.

"Each person will be given a booklet of Rationing stamps. With these stamps they can buy sugar, pasta, rice, wheat, corn, butter, fats, oils, textiles, shoes, soap, coffee, tea, cocoa, cheese, eggs, milk, meat, honey, jam, chocolate and gasoline if they have an approved use. Our doctors will have medicines available for judicious use.

"And we will use every _Green Space_ available to cultivate, bread grains, vegetables or potatoes. I have every reason to believe these measures will help our country survive. And we may emerge as a stronger nation. Does anyone have a comment?"

"This is a complement, Sir. You have developed an excellent plan. One which I believe all your citizens will fully support."

"Thank you, Georg. And all this will be published in our newspaper this week. You're adjourned to go home and share this with your families."

And Georg walked home briskly. He was anxious to share this with Maria and the the children.


	16. Time of Opposites

Time of Opposites

It was the first Saturday after Georg and Maria had told the children about having a garden in their _Green Space_ as the Swiss officials had name these spaces for growing vegetables. Georg and the two boys dug up all the grass in the part of their backyard which received the most sun.

All the children except Marta and Gretl helped remove all the clumps of grass. Kurt then asked. "What do we do next, Mother?"

"We need to make rows about a foot apart. We need to be able to walk between them so we can pull up weeds and then harvest our vegetables."

"So that's why we cleared such a big space!"

"Yes Kurt it is."

Georg, the boys and Louisa helped make the rows. Then came the tedious job of planting the seeds. Maria and the girls made little signs for the rows in order for them to know what they had planted in each row. Now they waited for the seeds to grow.

During this time they also had to pull up a few weeds.

Six weeks later the first vegetable was ready to be picked, it was lettuce. And Maria made a large salad that night for dinner. A few weeks later green peppers, cucumbers, carrots and potatoes were cultivated.

During this time Georg continued his meetings with General Guisan's Inner Circle. At a recent meeting they were told about Germany's airplanes. "As all of you may remember, after the Great War Germany was forbidden from having an Army and a Navy. We now know Germany's new leader, Adolf Hitler, has broken that treaty and has been building war ships, submarines and aircraft. He has also conscripted every boy sixteen years and older to be in his Army or Navy.

"His submarines and ships won't affect us but his airplanes could. For that reason, I have directed all the Generals to be sure all our caves are fully prepared for our soldiers to occupy them. And men word has it that Germany will be bombing England soon. I'm sure they will try to fly in our airspace. If that happens I will order the soldiers in our caves to fire warning shots in hope they will be deterred."

"Do you think they will bomb Zurich?" Georg asked.

"I don't think so. But an accidental bombing is possible. Until our next meeting try and keep you families upbeat and continue with your normal activities. You are dismissed."

Georg's walk home was slowed by thinking of the easiest way to tell Maria about the possibility Germany might accidently bomb Zurich. As he came closer to the house, he noticed Maria was outside and she was looking down the street.

And her smile became fuller the closer he came to her. He couldn't help but ask. "Why are you smiling Maria?"

"Do you have a guess, Georg?"

"I do. Married women only smile that broadly when they're with child."

"I am and I think the baby will born in six months. How do think the children will react to my pregnancy?"

"Liesl and Louisa will probably be very interested. They never knew when Agathe was pregnant. They will probably ask a lot of questions. Friedrich and Kurt may be curious too. Marta and Gretl are both too young to ask any questions now. They may ask them when you are in your later months and they see your pregnancy abdomen."

"I'll share everything with them after I tell you. I wonder who helps women with the birth."

"I don't know. Maybe one of the ladies in your church group can tell you. And some of them may notice your smile and ask you if you're pregnant. There's plenty of time for you to learn.

"I have a few things to share with you from my meeting. You may not know this but Germany was severely punished for their role in the Great War. Germany has a new leader. One the people there barely know; he has a gift for speaking.

He has violated terms of the treaty which ended the war. He's building ships, submarines, and fighter airplanes with bombs to drop.

"The General told us he doesn't think they will bomb Switzerland but there's always the possibility of an accidental bombing. We may also hear these airplanes as they fly close to our border. There's also a cave near us with rapid fire guns to use if the Germans enter Switzerland's air space."


	17. Maria's News

Maria's News

Maria didn't need to buy any clothes to hide her pregnancy. She had altered a couple of dresses to wear. Eventually those became too small. One day while Lisel was busy playing the piano she was able to leave the house unnoticed. Her destination was a lady's dress store.

There she found a very helpful saleslady. Audrey showed her dresses with the name _Maternity Clothes._ She only bought two. One was named _A Wrap_. It was put on like a coat and tied at her side. It was navy blue.

The other was a two piece skirt and top. A belt came with it which she could wear to provide shape until she became larger. This one was dark Rose.

Liesl noticed her smile when she returned. Maria didn't hesitate to tell her. "My dresses have gotten too tight so I went to the dress store and bought two dresses I can wear until the baby is born."

"I never knew they made special dresses for a women with child. Mama always wore dresses with crinolines. I never really knew when she was pregnant. It wasn't talked about. I wonder who will be the first to say something the first time you wear one."

"I wonder too."

Maria waited until Sunday to wear one of her _Maternity Dresses_. Georg commented when he saw her in their bedroom.

"I see you bought a new dress, Maria."

"I had too, the others had gotten too small. Do you like it?"

"It looks comfortable and I really like the Rose color. Who do you think will be the first child to notice?"

"Liesl asked me the same question. We may be surprised."

And they were. Gretl aksed. "Mother, why is your dress different?"

"What did I tell you weeks ago?"

"That you were going to have a baby."

"That's right. And I also told you the baby had to grow until he or she was born. The baby has grown so much I can't wear my dresses. This is a special dress I can wear unity the baby is born. Now everyone needs to get ready to leave for church."

The choir didn't sing this Sunday but still the children's voices could be heard above the congregation. And the family enjoyed a big brunch and spent a quiet afternoon in their living room where everyone gathered. Some read, others played a table game and the evening became night. Prayers were said before all retired for the night.


	18. Sounds of War

Sounds of War

Although the children had appropriate winter-wear, they only played in the snow for short periods of time. The temperature hovered below the freezing point even though the sun was shining.

One afternoon when they were outside, they heard a deep hollow buzzing or booming sound. And in the distance they could see a cloud of smoke. They ran inside shouting "Father, Father."

"What's wrong children?"

"We heard a strange noise and then saw a huge grey cloud of smoke. Do you know what it was?"

"Yes children, it came from a German airplane. It was an explosive called a bomb. The Germans are testing Switzerland's desire not to be engaged in the war which is taking place in many of the countries around us."

"Will they eventually bomb Switzerland?"

"No one knows. But I will tell you Switzerland is prepared if they do. The country has many huge caves which are equipped with powerful guns. One is near Zurich. Army men have been dispatched to occupy them."

Even after learning this, the children didn't play outside very often. And Maira's baby was growing and her new dresses didn't look so big for her. Liesl went with her to buy everything a baby needs. Zurich didn't have a store just for babies. It had a large department store. And as its name implies, it had many departments.

One department had everything for babies. Maria told Liesl. "Your father told me the baby will sleep in our room for a few months and that we needed to buy a cradle for our room. Let's look for it first."

They didn't walk very far before the saw the baby furniture. A saleslady spoke to them. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to buy a cradle."

"Is your husband tall?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because our cradles come in different lengths. Your not a short woman and with your husband being tall you will need one of the longer cradles. And I suspect your bedroom is upstairs so you really need two cradles.

"I have two a friend asked me to sell for her. Let me show you them."

They followed the saleslady to the back of the department. When Maria and Liesl saw them, Maria exclaimed. "They look almost new."

"Yes, cradles don't get the wear a crib gets."

"I'll buy them."

Maria paid for them.

"A truck will deliver them to your home so I will need your address."

Maria gave the lady their address and she and Liesl left the furniture department in search of the other things they needed to buy.

When they left the store they had a shopping bag with four dozen diapers, ten baby blankets, twelve long sleeve gowns with drawstrings, two larger blankets for the crib, two mattress pads and six crib sheets.

"I wonder what my brothers and sisters will say when they see all we bought for the baby."

"It will be interesting, Liesl"

They were almost home. They didn't know Marta and Gretl had been looking out the window. They both stood near the door.

Immediately upon entering the house they heard. "Can we see what you bought?"

"Of course you can. I need to use the bathroom first."

While they waited for her, Liesl told them. "We also bought two cradles, one to keep down here, the other is for your bedroom, Father. They will be delivered soon."

When Maria returned she sat on the edge of her chair and began to take the items from the bag. First were the diapers. They brought a comment from Kurt. "That's a lot of diapers!"

"Yes, I know. Babies use a lot of diapers and I didn't want to need to wash them everyday."

Next, she showed them the sleeping gowns. Friedrich remarked. "If you have a boy will he wear them?"

"Yes, newborns don't do anything besides needing their diaper changed, eat and sleep."

"Is there anything else in the bag?"

"Yes, Brigitta. I bought two pads to protect the mattress, a half a dozen crib sheets and two large blankets for the crib. And a couple of weeks after the baby is born, your Father can take you to buy more clothes; our baby will soon need larger sizes."

The children didn't ask anymore questions. The family patiently waited for the birth of this baby.


	19. Happy Happenings

Happy Happenings

When Maria had asked her lady friends at church if they knew a midwife, she had a surprise. One of the women in their group was a midwife, her name was Marabelle Zuber. Maria asked to her.

"Can you come to my home and meet my husband?"

"Of course I can. Where do you live?"

Maria gave her the address of her home. Marabelle responded. "So you're living in the Kamer house."

"Yes, that's right."

"What time would be best?"

"One o'clock."

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow at one o'clock."

"Thank you."

Now Maria hurried home to tell Georg her news. They met as if they had been parted for days. Georg hugged Maria and kissed her passionately. After getting their breaths, Maria spoke.

"You'll never believe this. One of the ladies in my woman's group is a midwife. She's coming to see us tomorrow at one o'clock."

"That's wonderful darling. What's her name?"

"Marabelle Zuber."

"I'll hurry home from the General's meeting tomorrow."

"And I'll have lunch waiting for us."

With a plan in place they waited for the children to return from school. As usual they were happy bunch and could hardly wait to their parents all about their day, Friedrich always told them about all the bacteria he looked at under the microscope and how he dropped solutions on them to see their insides.

Kurt was excited about a tower he built in his physic class which was entered in the school's Science Fair.

Brigitta and Louisa also had things to tell them. Brigitta told them she had won the school's Spelling Bee and the right to participate in the country's nationwide competition in Lucerne. For Louisa it was the fact she received the highest grade on a story she had written.

And Georg and Maria were very pleased with each one's achievements. In the weeks which followed, they had more things one both Georg and Maria anticipated the most was their meeting with Marabelle.

They ate an early lunch and were waiting in their living room. The sound of the doorbell startled them both. They both got up to answer it; Georg opened the door but Maria spoke. "Welcome to our home. Please meet my husband, Georg von Trapp."

"That's Captain von Trapp. Am I correct?"

"You are. How did you know?"

"My family lived in Zell Am See at the same time you did. My father told me all about you. We were forced to leave when the glaciers melted. My father brought us to Zurich."

"I took my family to Vienna. My brother-in-law owned a house there. My last two children were born there. An epidemic of Scarlet Fever happened. All my children contracted the disease. My wife at the time nursed them all back to health. She contracted the disease along with complications which took her life.

"I eventually moved my family to Salzburg in hopes of finally resolving my grief. I hired a governess for my young children and teachers for the older three. I still hadn't resolved my grief. I was desperate; I asked the Mother Abbess at the Abbey if she had someone who could look after my children for the summer."

"I'll continue, Georg. Marabelle, I was a postulate at the abbey and I was chosen to fulfill his request. His children tried all kinds of ways to run me off; but I stood my ground. I had a month alone with them when Georg spent a month in Vienna.

"To make a long story short, when he returned I told Georg what no one else would. I told him his children needed him. Seconds later her heard singing. He was not convinced he was hearing his children singing.

"He walked into the house; I thought he was going to scold the children but instead he began to sing with him. And then everything changed."

"'I'll continue Maria. The woman I had planned on marrying insisted I put the children in boarding. I had promised Agathe I would find our children a mother. This woman told Maria things which frightened her. But a wise Mother Abbess sent her back to the villa. I already had my children ready to leave. My intuition that Maria would be sent back paid off.

"The children were waiting in the hills behind the villa. My children almost knock her down in their hurry to hug her. We left immediately for Zurich. A few days later we were married."

"Your story is amazing. And now you are expecting a baby. I'm very happy about being asked to be your midwife. Maria, you are very fortunate to have a husband who's witnessed a birth before. He will know the right time to call me.

"Do you have any health problems?"

"Not any more. When I was at the Abbey I began to have terrible headaches. The doctor thought I needed more sunshine and exercise. And he was right. By the time I had been at the villa a few days, I stopped having them."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Only that I was born on a train before it arrived in Vienna where my father was waiting for us. The train's conductor helped my mother."

Marybelle smiled. "I don't think having a baby that quickly is an inherited trait but it will encourage me to see you more often as your due date approaches. My list for "do's and don'ts" is short. Always eat a healthy diet, lots of fruits and vegetables. Be sure and eat a protein, like eggs, chicken or beef at least twice a day.

"And stay active, nothing strenuous. Walk about a mile everyday. And you can call me if you have any questions."

"Maria and I appreciate your time with us. And I'll keep your telephone number by it and I will call if either I or Maria has a question."

"I was very nice to meet you both. Have a wonderful day and Maria I'll check on you in two weeks."


	20. The Arrival

The Arrival

After Marabelle came for her visit, the family talked about little else besides the birth of the baby. Maria and Georg were extremely pleased the children were looking forward to its birth as much as they were.

All the babies clothes, including diapers, and extra sheets for both the cradle and the crib had been washed and placed in the extra drawer of Maria's dresser. And Marabelle had visited Maria again.

She asked her. "Do you know anything about the birth process?"

"Yes, I grew up on a farm. I've seen dogs and cats give birth. I know human births are similar."

"Yes they are. Let me tell you what to expect. Your baby sac has an opening at its bottom. It's a rather strong muscle; it keeps your baby in your baby sac until it's time to give birth. In the last weeks of your pregnancy it begins to soften. Then your baby sac gets ready to birth your baby.

"You may feel it getting tighter for a few seconds before it stops. The name for this action is a contraction. At first you hardly notice them, but when they get stronger you will. You don't need to confine yourself in bed; walking actually helps you get closer to giving birth.

"This is also the time when someone in the family needs to call me. And don't worry about calling me too soon."

"I won't. I'm so glad Liesl is home during the day."

"Yes, that is good. I can see myself out."

Liesl had gone to the store and when she returned Maria told her what Marabelle had told her. "I most certainly will call her and then my Father."

"Yes, I do want and need him to be here."

When he came home Maria told him all Marabelle had told her. He also reminded her. "I want you tell me anything you are feeling. Even if you have to wake me."

"I will sweetheart."

It hadn't even been a week, when Maria woke Georg out of a sound sleep and exclaimed. "You need to call Marabelle!"

"Okay I will and you need to take some deep breaths whenever you feel you tummy getting tight."

Georg didn't even bother to dress. He ran down the stairs to call Marabelle. She comly told him. "Tell Maria to take some deep breaths and I will be there in a few minutes."

Liesl had woke and needed to use the bathroom. Upon exiting she saw her father come up the stairs. "Why are you up so early?"

"Your mother is going to have the baby today."

"I'll get dressed and wait for Marabelle."

"Thank you."

Soon all the children were awake and dressed. Marabelle had arrived and Liesl brought her to her parents room. Maria was in bathroom. Liesl took this opportunity to prepare the bed. Marabelle calmly asked her. "What are you feeling?"

"Lots of pressure."

"That's good. Your close to delivering this baby. Georg knell behind Maria so she can rest on them between contractions."

Liesl had remained in the room; she was in awe that the baby would be born soon. She watched her mother turn beet red as she pushed with each contraction. And then heard Marabelle tell Maria. "Pant like a dog." Marabelle quickly put on rubber gloves and then said. "Maria, you can push again."

Her push was good it had birth the baby's head. Marabelle quickly used gauze pads to wipe out the baby's mouth. Then Maria pushed again and her baby was born. Marabelle didn't speak. She was busy attending to the baby and disconnecting him from the umbilical cord. And within seconds the baby had taken its first breath and let out a loud cry. Even the children in the hallway heard it.

"Congratulations, it's a boy. Maria, as soon as I wrap him in a blanket you can hold him."

"And I'll go tell the others we have a brother."

All the children were happy with their new sibling. Marabelle stayed until Maria had been to the bathroom and helped her nurse him for the first time. This baby boy would be the center of attention for weeks to come.


	21. Life with Baby

Life with Baby

He remained nameless for a couple of days. All the children had suggestions. Eventually, they chose a name Georg had suggested. His first name was Joseph and after further discussion it was decided his second name would be Karl, Maria's father's name.

And a week later they brought him to church for his Baptism. The couple answered the Baptismal questions. Together they responded to the first one. "We present Joseph Karl to receive the Sacrament of Baptism."

Father Paul took the baby from Maria. He held him securely with one arm over the Baptismal Font. Then then all the congregation heard.

"Joseph Karl, I baptize you in the Name of the Father," here he took the blessed water and dripped it on the baby as he said. "I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

Joseph didn't cry but he did open his eyes. Father Paul took a cloth and blotted the water on his forehead.

"Joseph Karl you are sealed by the Holy Spirit in Baptism and marked as Christ's own forever, Amen."

And everyone said. "We receive you into the household of God. Confess the faith of Christ crucified, proclaim his resurrection, and share with us his eternal priesthood."

Father Paul finished with this. "The peace of the Lord be always with you."

And everyone said. "And also with you."

He then invited Georg and Maria to walk with him as he presented him to the congregation. And everyone joined in a reception celebrating Joseph's Baptism.

When the family returned home, Joseph was fed and Maria laid down to take a nap. Liesl was in the kitchen heating the stew she had made earlier and baked the biscuits. The others found quiet things to do.

A hungry baby woke Maria. And she was grateful Liesl had dinner prepared; she was hungry too. And this glorious day day came to a close.

The next day Georg called the General and told him about the birth of his son. He had an immediate response. _Take a week or so to stay home with him and Maria._ And that's what he did. He hadn't been around the others after their birth for only a couple of days before he returned to the submarine. And Maria was elated to have him home.

She was also pleased with the other children's interest in Joseph. Georg had told her that even their older children had little interaction with their younger siblings after they were born.

Marabelle was required to check on the baby and the mother. Her first visit was the day after his birth. She came that afternoon. Liesl had answered her knock.

She was pleasantly surprised to see Georg sitting in a chair with Joseph on his lap so he could see Joseph's face.

She commented. "It's nice to see your not scared to hold him. I've known new fathers who wouldn't hold them at all right after they were born."

"I was more cautious with my first born, but soon learned to be more comfortable holding her."

Marabelle turned her attention to Maria. She asked. "How often does Joseph nurse?"

"About every two hours."

"That's good. It's now known that a woman's early milk is exceptionally good for your newborn. It contains protein, sugar, and fats and another substance which protect them from becoming ill. It's also digested differently.

"When Joseph has his first bowel movement, it will be a black sticky stool. Don't be alarmed. This is normal. And you will need more than one warm wet cloth to remove it."

"I'm so glad you told me. Otherwise I would have be frightened."

"Yes it can be frightening. That's why I make sure I tell all my first time mothers about it. I'll be back to see you in two days."


	22. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

During this time, the family heard very few German airplanes. They were all engaged in attacking the Soviet Union many hundreds of miles away. All of Switzerland enjoyed this lull, including all the children. They played outside often.

Joseph continued to be a pleasant distraction from any talk about the war. Almost everyday either Gretl or Marta would ask. "Did Joseph do anything new today?"

Maria was always able to tell them something. Most often it was about how fast he was growing. He soon outgrew many of his clothes. Liesl and Louisa went back to the department store to purchase larger size clothes for him.

Marabelle made another visit when he was four months old. Maria reported. "He smiles all the time. And he can hold his head up when he's on his stomach."

She told Maria. "Soon he will be able to roll-over and will no longer be able to sleep safely in his cradle. You may want to buy another crib to keep downstairs."

Liesl stayed with Joseph when Georg and Maria went to buy another crib. The saleslady, after learning they needed a second crib for their living room, showed them a new item.

"The manufacturer has given this the name, _Playpen._ We have it displayed with the bottom at it highest level. Your baby will have a safe place to roll over. When he begins to get on his knees, a sign he will be standing soon, you can lower it. And very soon after you will need to lower it all the way down."

"Madam, this is just what we need."

"A truck will deliver it and show you how to adjust it. It also comes with this pad for the floor."

Georg paid for it. The couple walked home content that they had a safe place for Joseph when he was downstairs. And Liesl asked. "Did you buy another crib?"

"No Liesl, a manufacturer has made an item with the name _Playpen._ It will be delivered in a truck and the driver will show us how to adjust it as Joseph grows."

The truck arrived shortly after they were home. The men carried the playpen into the house. They asked."Where would you like to put it?"

"In front of the large window."

They placed it there and then showed them how to adjust it. Last, they put the large padded cover over the floor. Then asked. "Do you have any questions?"

They didn't but Georg thanked them for their timely delivery before they left.

Lisel made a comment. "Joseph is really going to like this. And when he can lift his head he can see outside."

When the children came home they had comments too. Gretl said. "That's a strange place for Joseph to sleep."

Kurt examined it closely. He asked. "Father, can this be lowered so Joseph can stand?"

"Yes it can. And it will probably be lowered sooner. He will soon be able to grab hold of the frame when he's on his knees."

Kurt concluded. "The person who thought of this must be making a lot of money."

"Yes, that's probably true."

All this talk woke Joseph. Maria took him upstairs to change his diaper and while she was there he nursed. He was also wide awake. When she returned to the living room she sat with him on her lap to listen to the children. They always had things to tell them.

From Gretl they heard. "I can write a perfect alphabet, My teacher wrote _Outstanding_ on my paper."

"How wonderful. Who's next?" Maria asked.

Marta raised her hand. "I added three numbers and had the right answer before any of my classmates."

"That's very good, Marta."

Kurt raised his hand. "Geometry is fun. It's also the foundation for building all kinds of things."

Georg responded. "I'm sure you will get good grades. I remember how you were always building things with your blocks."

"Louisa, it's your turn." "I'm learning all the parts of writing stories. Then we use what we learned and write a short story."

"I'm sure you will do well. Brigitta it's your turn."

"I have a class in writing too. I chose to learn how to write newspaper articles."

"You might become a famous news reporter."

"Maybe Mother."

Georg summarized. "Each one of you have made me and your mother very proud." And Liesl announced. "Dinner is ready."

"What did fix, Liesl?"

"That stew everyone likes and some biscuits to go with it."

The day ended the with singing of Edelweiss. Marta and Gretl fell asleep before Maria finished their story. She went on to the master bedroom and found Georg sitting with Joseph on his lap.

"Was he crying?"

"No, I enjoy holding him. He felt a little heavier when I picked him up."

"I noticed that too. Let me have him and then it will be our time."

Joseph never took long to eat; Maria was soon in Georg's arms to enjoy marital love.


	23. The War Continues

The War Continues

When Joseph was a week old Georg returned to the General's meetings. He asked. "Is the war with the Soviet Union still on-going?"

"I can only assume it is. There's been little news about it. No one has heard any German airplanes for a long time."

It was shortly after this meeting that an article appeared in the newspaper about the war in the Soviet Union. It was titled. _The Soviet Army Prevails_.

It told the story of how the German air force bombed the city of Stalingrad and reduced to the city to rubble. The rubble made it impossible for the Germans to use their tanks.

So the Soviets hid all over the city, in buildings and even the sewers and attacked the German soldiers. This brutal battle began to take its toll on the Germans. Soon the Germans began to run out of food. Finally, weak from lack of food and freezing from the cold winter, the majority of the German army surrendered, including its General.

Although Georg rarely talked about what he was learning about the war, his children did ask questions. Friedrich asked a simple one. "Is the war still going on?"

"Yes it is. But the German Army was defeated by the Soviet Union's Army in a battle recently. So maybe it will end soon."

"And I'm praying for it to happen soon."

"Everyone is, Maria."

Far away, in a place which none of the men in the General's group, including the General himself were familiar with, an incident occurred which would make this war truly worldwide. The United States' Naval Base in the Pacific Ocean was attacked by Japanese airplanes.

The President of the United States, Franklin D. Roosevelt, immediately declared war on the country of Japan. Four days later Germany declared war on the United States. This happening didn't affect Switzerland directly but it did mean Switzerland would once again hear the sounds of war and the country would continue rationing and vegetable gardens. And Pastor Paul would remind his people every Sunday that the righteous will prevail.

It would be Joseph who would distract this family from talking about the war. Gretl and Marta were both as excited as Maria was over everything he did. Georg would learn things he chose not to discuss with the family.

The children would ask the same questions over and over again. "When will this war be over?" And the only true answer Georg could give them was, _No one knows._

Before Joseph had his first Birthday, he was walking. The playpen had been lowered to it lowest position. By now his babbles sounded more like words. And in church Father Paul would sometimes comment. "Joseph, you have a lot to say."

And Maria would smile as she tried to hush him.

Several Sundays later Maria asked her a husband a question. "Did you notice Liesl talking with John Wagner, Carole and Helment's nephew again."

"I did. Are you concerned?"

"No, I'm only wondering if he may become our first son-in-law."

"Maria, are you anxious for me to feel older than I am?"

They both laughed. "No, but I do think its nice she's interested in a boy we already know."

"I like that too. Liesl will tell us one day if he's the one who has captured her heart."

So the couple waited for Liesl to tell them. She would get a gentle push when Louisa asked her. "Do you really really like John?"

She blushed and quietly told her. "Yes, I think he's the one I may marry."

"I think Mother and Father believe that too. Maybe you should talk with them."

Since Liesl and her mother were home while everyone else was gone, she spoke to her first. Now Maria gave her a gentle push. "Are you and John more than friends?" Liesl covered her blush with her hands. "Yes Mother we are. Do you think Father would allow me to have dinner with him at a restaurant?"

"I'm sure he would."

"Thank you, I tell John."

Later in the privacy of the master suite Maria told him. "I had a conversation with LIesl today." "About what?"

Maria had a full smile, "about John, they're more than friends. Liesl asked me if you would approve of her going out to a restaurant with him. I told I was sure you would allow it."

"I do and I'll tell Liesl."

And Georg spoke to her later that evening after the others had gone to their bedrooms.

"Liesl, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Again she covered her blush. "Yes Father, there is. Can John and I have dinner in a restaurant some evening?"

"Liesl, I always knew dating was in all my girls future. Going out to dinner is usually one of the first thing young couples ask to do. You can tell John you have my permission."

"Thank you, thank you! I'll tell him tomorrow,"

And later Maria commented. "Now we wait to find out if John will become our first son-in-law."


	24. The War Years

The War Years

Georg and Maria did everything they could to live a normal life during these years. Liesl and John were still dating. He came to the house frequently. All the children liked him.

He and Friedrich became good friends. John was especially interested in his classes at the university.

He asked him. "Why do you have so much interest in science classes?"

Friedrich told him. "Science is the study of the world around us. There are numerous fields of study. A few are Biology, Chemistry, Geology and Physics which teaches about energy.

I have also learned about a specific way to do experiments. It's called the Scientific Method. It's a method used by scientists to get accurate results from their experiments. Right now I have a Microbiology class which uses a microscope to see microscopic forms of living creatures. I find all of it very fascinating."

"Maybe one day you might discover something that will make you famous."

"Yes, I suppose that's possible."

"John, the play starts soon."

"I hear you, Liesl. Are you ready?"

"I am."

After the couple left, Maria and Georg smiled. They shared their thoughts. "I do believe John is going to become our first son-in-law." "And I believe the same. I wonder when he will propose." Again they both smiled.

Neither parent knew how soon it would be. They didn't wait for Liesl to come home. Joseph still required a late night feeding. So they retired to their bedroom.

Georg's sharp hearing would hear Liesl when she came home. He smiled as he fell asleep.

In the morning Liesl woke early. She fixed a pot of tea and waited for the others. She expected to see her mother first. And she did.

"You have a mighty big smile, Liesl. Is there a reason?"

"Yes, John asked me to marry him. He gave this beautiful ring."

Liesl showed Maria a ring with a large diamond in the center and three smaller diamonds on either side attached to a yellow gold band.

"It's really exceptional, Liesl. I don't know enough words to describe it."

"I don't either. I could hardly speak after John put it on my finger."

Georg had dressed and was waiting out of sight. But he stood there and waited to be noticed. Soon Liesl saw him. She walked to him. "John asked me to marry me and he gave me this beautiful ring."

"It is exquisite. And I need to tell John he has both of our blessing."

"He will probably come to the house later today."

By now everyone was awake and had had a chance to see Liesl's ring. Louisa asked. "How soon will you get married?"

"I don't know. After we see Father Paul, we'll have a better idea."

The next day John and Liesl walked to the church to see him. He really wasn't surprised they wanted to marry. They set a date for three weeks from this Saturday at twelve noon.

They left giddy with knowing they would be with each other as long as they lived.


	25. Liesl's Wedding

Liesl's Wedding

Maria told Liesl that the first thing they needed to do was find her wedding gown. "Mother I really want to wear your gown." "Why?"

"I really like it and I doubt I would find anything else I would like more."

"Since that's really what you want to wear, let's go upstairs so you can try it on. I'll bring it to your room."

Maria quietly entered her room so she wouldn't wake Joseph who was taking a nap. Liesl had already taken off her dress by the time Maria arrived. Since she had helped Maria put on the gown, she knew exactly how to put it on. She didn't have the strapless bra but that didn't matter, she could still see how it fit her.

As soon as Maria buttoned the last button, she stood back and looked at her daughter. "You're going to give John palpitations when he sees you."

"Then we'll match. I'm sure my heart will speed up when I see him."

There was no need for Liesl to put on the veil, Maria knew the headband would fit her head. But she did tell her she still needed to buy her shoes and her wedding night lingerie."

Liesl went shopping for those things alone. A week before the wedding, she was ready. She and John had also bought their wedding rings and they had met with Father Paul again to view their wedding certificate. They both were more than ready to be married.

Her wedding day finally arrived. She and Louisa left the house together. Everything she needed was in the Bride's room. She already had on the strapless bra and Louisa held the gown so she could step into it and the buttoned all the buttons. Then she placed the veil.

They both heard the knock on the door. It was Georg. "Is my daughter ready to be married?"

"I am Father."

They both heard the music begin. They left the Bride's room to stand in the back of the church. Now they heard those three trumpet sounds and Georg started them down the aisle. All the guests turned so they could see them. Father Paul and John walked in and took their places in front of the altar. And the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved; We have come together in the presence of God to witness and to bless the joining together of this couple in Holy Matrimony."

Then he explained the origin of the ceremony and said this. "Marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately and in accordance with the purpose for it was instituted by God.

"If anyone can show just cause why they cannot be lawfully married; speak now or else forever hold your peace." No one in the congregation spoke.

And then to John and Liesl he asked the same question. He heard nothing from either so he continued.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Georg answered. "Her mother and I do."

Then starting with Liesl he asked. "Liesl, will you have the man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live."

Loud and clear Liesl answered. "I will."

The same question was answered by John, also loud and clear he said. "I will."

And then to the people gathered. Father Paul asked.

"We'll all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

Their response was also loud and clear. "We will." The couple sat together for the readings from scripture. They had been told they couldn't hold hands. They heard the same verses of scripture that Maria and Georg had used. The time had arrived for them to take their vows.

The people present heard them each tell the other. "I take take you,Liesl (John), to be my wife(my husband) and to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Their wedding bands were exchanged and the ceremony concluded. "Having each given themselves to the other by solemn vows, joining of hands and giving and receiving a ring, I now pronounce they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder.

The communion prayers had been said. John and Liesl were given the blessed bread and wine first. They sat while members of the congregation came forward to receive the same. Beautiful soft music was played during this time.

The concluding prayer was said. Then Father Paul announced. "Please give John and Liesl a round of the applause."

Once the applause ended he said this. "John and Liesl invite all to attend the reception which follows in our social hall. They will arrive after pictures are taken."

John's cousin, Mark, was the photographer. "Okay you two, I want you to stand like you were when you were taking your vows, but turn slightly so I can see your faces. Perfect," click went the camera. Now stand together with your arm around the other and look at the camera and smile and another picture was taken. I'll get more at the reception."

The couple entered the social hall with shouts of "Kiss her, kiss her" from everyone. "Shall I comply Liesl?"

John didn't tease the crowd like Georg had done. He brought Liesl's face close and gave her a soft romantic kiss. The crowd cheered and the music began.

Liesl had selected their first dance to be _Edelweiss_. The musicians played the song all the way through as she and John danced all alone before asking the guests to join them.

Then for the next half hour they played a variety of music suitable for everyone to dance to. They ended with the famous Ländler folk dance which brought everyone to the dance floor.

A light lunch of tea sandwiches and a refreshing beverage were served before their wedding cake was bought from it hiding place. The couple made the required first cut and were given two forks to eat their ceremonial first bite as Mark caught it all on film.

The newlyweds were in hurry to leave. Liesl stood on the platform and tossed her bouquet. Then they hurried to leave for their honeymoon destination. Georg and Maria thanked them all for coming. They received numerous compliments about the wedding and the reception. Louisa carried Joseph who had slept through the wedding and most of the reception.

The family returned home, a tad bit sad, to wait for them to return. And when Georg attended General Guisan's meeting in the morning he heard some good news.


	26. Ending the Wars

Ending the Wars

The Monday after Liesl and John's wedding Georg attended the General's meeting. After congratulating Georg on the marriage of his daughter, he told all of the men some good news about the two wars.

"Gentlemen, I've been told that the United States has taken command of the war in Europe. After a very successful attack in freeing North Africa, the General who led the attack is now in command of the war in Europe.

"Joining the Americans are men from Canada, France's resistance fighters, a squadron from Poland has joined Britain' air force and Australia sent 2,000 men from their air force. In addition the countries of The Netherlands, Belgium, Czechoslovakia, Norway, the small country of Luxembourg have all sent men to fight with the others.

"There's been no announcement on when these combined armies will strike. The element of surprise will work in allies favor. But I personally believe it will be soon."

Neither Georg nor the other men told their families.

The General's belief came true only a few days later. It was June Sixth when it was reported that a successful landing of allied troops had occurred on the beaches of Normandy. It would prove to be the turning point of the war in Europe. From that date forward it was all downhill for Hitler. Rather than being captured he took his his own life.

All the people of Europe celebrated. There were parades in almost every city. In Zurich they marched down through the city. The street was lined with people shouting "Hurray, Hurray, Hitler is dead."

Marta asked. "Father, why is everyone so happy?"

"Because the man who started the war has died. And we will no longer hear airplanes flying near Switzerland."

Then Friedrich asked. "Is the war with the Japanese ending too?"

"No it's not. I've been told the Japanese don't believe in surrender but I do think the United States will find a way to their war."

A few days later, Friedrich and Kurt were talking in the living room. "Kurt, have you learned anything about _atoms?_"

"No I haven't. Tell me about them."

"An atom is the basic building block for all matter in the universe. Atoms are extremely small and are made up of a few even smaller particles. The basic particles that make up an atom are electrons, protons, and neutrons. Atoms fit together with other atoms to make up matter. It takes a lot of atoms to make up anything. My chemistry teacher told us about a new kind of bomb which uses atoms. It was named, atomic bomb. He also told us its blast will destroy everything. Then he told us that the United States may use an atomic bomb in Japan rather than send thousands of men to fight the Japanese."

"Did he predict when this would happen?"

"No, but I think it will be soon."

Things occurred in the United States during this time. President Roosevelt died. By law his Vice President became President. It would now be President Harry Truman who would decide if this atomic bomb would be used against the Japanese.

After consultation with many advisors, President Truman order the commander of the Air Force to put an end to the war in the Pacific by ordering the use of the atomic bomb.

On August 6th the first atomic bomb was dropped on Hiroshima. Still the Japanese wouldn't surrender. So on August 9 a second bomb destroyed Nagasaki. This time they did surrender. The official date was August 15.

And now the world would learn horrible things almost too disgusting to print in newspaper, But editors knew the world needed to know so hopefully it would never happen again.


	27. Post War Austria

Post War Austria

Once the official announcement of the end of the war was made General Guisan sent a small platoon of his men to Austria to access the damage the war had cause to the part of Austria which shares a border with Switzerland. The men were gone several days. When they returned they had good and bad news.

The airport tower had been destroyed but the runway wasn't damaged. The nearby train station had been reduced to rubble. They learned the allies bombed it to prevent the Germans from getting reinforcements. And both the Salzburg Cathedral and the famous home of Mozart had both sustained damage.

The General had also asked they check on Georg's villa. It was not far from the border. The villa itself had no damage but a high wall had been built round it. When they asked a local man about it, he explained that Hitler's men had built it. He also told them that nothing was destroyed on the inside.

Now General Guisan went to see Georg. He explained. "The Austrian people need a leader who had experiences making decisions and who knows the Austrian people."

"Are you sure the people will accept me? After all I left before the war began and didn't endure the pain and suffering they did."

"I believe they will once they hear your plan to bring Austria back from almost complete annihilation they will accept you. The American army is in control of the Salzburg provence, their officers are ready to help you. I know you need to talk with Maria. Come to my office when you have made your decision."

"I will talk with Maria soon."

Georg was thinking the entire time he walked home. After greeting each other with a kiss, Maria told him. "They announced on the radio the people in Salzburg have very little food. Is there anything we can do to help them?"

"I don't know. General Guisan spoke to me today. He wants me to go back Salzburg and work with the American army to find a way to help the people. Do you want to go back?"

"It will be difficult saying goodbye to our friends but it may be what God wants us to do."

"Then I'll tell the General our decision tomorrow. I have a feeling he wants me there soon."

"And I'll think of a way to tell the children."

Georg did tell the General his decision in the morning and it was the General's intent to get him to Salzburg as soon as possible. Maria told the children the very same day. They too told her they would miss all their friends.

"It doesn't mean you may never see them again. In time buses and trains will once more be able to travel to Salzburg. And I'm sure mail delivery will soon start again."

"Do you think Liesl and John will come with us?"

"I'm not sure, Louisa. But I will ask them."

Maria's opportunity to speak to John and Liesl the very next day. They actually came to see her. "Mother, is Father planning to go back to Salzburg?"

"Yes, he was asked by General Guisan to do so."

"John thinks this will be a wonderful opportunity use his Business Degree from college."

"That's right Mrs. Maria. I can teach them how to start a business by helping them learn what causes people to buy things, how they can actually make money from selling things and even help the new government to understand the principles of economics."

And later Friedrich spoke to both of them. "My chemistry professor thinks I can teach chemistry or biology to young people in an upper level school. He thinks schools will have a difficult time finding qualified teachers."

"That's a wonderful opportunity for you."

"I think so too, Father."

Later that day Maira asked Georg. "Should we sell the house before we leave?"

"No not before we leave but I will get a realtor to sell it for us. I'm not interested in making any money off the sale. I'll give him our address before we leave so he can send me the documents to sign. Now I need to find someone with a truck to bring all are things to Salzburg.

Georg did find that person. It was the man who brought the playpen to the house. He too knew the people of Salzburg had very little. Besides the playpen, he packed his truck full if items he thought the people could use.

At church the last Sunday before the family left, Carole and the other ladies planned a reception for them. They were told by many. "We'll come visit you in a few weeks. In the meantime we can exchange letters."

Maria spoke for the family. "And we thank you too. All of you made us feel welcomed as we waited out the war. We will look forward to your visits."

That Monday the family began their travel home.


	28. The Return

The Return

John and Liesl arrived at her parent's home early the day of their travel. Louisa and Friedrich rode with them. Brigitta, Marta, Gretl and Joseph sat in the back of Georg's car. Georg and Maria listened to their comments.

From Brigitta it was. "I'm really excited about going home." And from Marta they heard. "I hope my friends are still there." Last was Gretl. She asked a question. "Will we be able to go to school?"

Georg answered her. "You will if the school buildings weren't damaged."

"I'm hoping they weren't."

"I'm hoping too." Maria told her.

Within in an hour they were near Lucerne. They once again saw the tourist's boats on the lake. Georg stopped at a restaurant for an early lunch. John and Liesl ate with them.

Soon both cars were back on the road for last part of their trip.

An American soldier was stationed at the border. He was there to keep looters from entering the city. Georg showed his passport and also told him. "The car behind is my daughter and her husband. And a small truck is coming to deliver our few pieces of furniture. He's also has things which he thinks the people can use."

"That's good sir. The people have very little. My government will help him find the needy families. We're hoping to bring back normalcy."

The soldier watched them drive away. He would later tell the American General who was in charge of the city.

Georg didn't drive very far when they caught a glimpse of the villa. "Father, who built the wall?"

"The Germans, children, very important German military men stayed there. I was told that the inside only has a few changes."

Georg parked the car. The children got out and were staring at the villa. Liesl, John and the others did the same. Suddenly the front door opened and a familiar face greeted them.

Franz spoke immediately. "Welcome home, General Clarke told me to expect you soon. Isabel and Katia are inside."

Maria and the ladies had a tearful reunion. Isabel noticed Joseph. "How old is he Maria?"

"This is Joseph, he's six. I became pregnant shortly after Georg and I married.

"He's tall for his age."

"Joseph, can you say hello?"

"Yes Mother." "Hello and what's your name?"

"You're brothers and sisters always called me Frau Schmidt but if it okay with your father you and your brothers and sisters can begin to call me Grandma Isabel."

The others were listening. Brigitta asked for them all. "May we Father?"

"Of course you may."

Isabel soon noticed Liesl with a young man she didn't recognize. Liesl smiled. "Grandma Isabel, please meet my husband John;"

"Hello John, how long have you been married?"

"Only a year. John wants to help the people of Salzburg start businesses."

While they were talking, Franz, Phillip and Stephan were taking all their bags inside. They left them in the hall for now. The children were still trying to comprehend they were really home.


	29. Restoring Salzburg

Rebuilding Austria

The first help sent to Austria were packages from America. They came to be known as _Care Packages_. They contained an assortment of food items; milk powder, rice, cane sugar, raisins, baking powder, canned meats, lard, powdered eggs, margarine, apricot preserves, tea or coffee. When the american mills became operational, fabric was included. And some Americans included their name and address and the recipient sometimes sent a thank you note to them.

In Salzburg these packages were dropped from airplanes in clear sight of the United State's military. They were taken to a distribution center. It was announced on the radio that distribution would begin begin at noon. There was no pushing or shoving to be first in line. The people thanked the americans may times. And some of the packages were delivered to people too weak to walk.

Soon the people began to clear the sidewalks and streets of debri and also began to socialize. Many of the churches reopened. This pleased Maria immensely. After Georg and the children left the house, she went there just to pray.

The priest noticed her and spoke to her as she left the church. "I'm Father Martin."

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Maria von Trapp."

"Are you married to the famous war hero?"

"Yes, I came to his home to care for his seven children from his first marriage who died from the disease Scarlet Fever. After a rather rocky beginning, his children and I became good friends.

"Georg still hadn't resolved his grief because each child reminded him of his wife. He went to visit his lady friend in Vienna. I had taught the children to sing while he was gone. It was hearing his sing which helped him reunite with them. The Baroness became disturbed and told me Georg was in love me. I became frightened and returned to the abbey."

"A couple of days later, the Mother Abbess sent me back. When I returned I found the villa empty. I was so upset I began to cry. Then a miracle happened. I heard Georg's voice. I walked towards the voice and there he was. He took my bag and held my hand and took me to where his children were waiting.

After greeting each one with a hug and kiss, all of us got in the car and Georg drove us over the border into Switzerland.

"We went on to Zurich where he bought a home. And a few days later we confessed our mutual love and were married. And shortly after the war was over, Georg brought us back here. Now Georg is working with General Clarke to help restore Salzburg."

"Maria, your story has God's fingerprints all over it. Would you like to be my helper in teaching a First Communion class?"

"Yes, I will help you. My son Joseph will seven soon, I want him to be in the class."

"Stay after Mass on wednesday and we will begin to plan the class."

Maria bowed her head as the Father blessed her.

She returned home anxious to tell everyone about the class.


	30. The Bad and the Good

The Bad and the Good

General Clarke took Georg with him as he assessed the war damage in Salzburg. The General used a military vehicle which could travel over most of the war rubble. The left the villa and traveled to the schools. Here Georg saw United States Army men clearing the rubble around them.

The General told him. "I hope to have the schools open very soon. Most of the teachers never left Salzburg."

"That's good General. My children are anxious to see their friends."

"Now I want to show you a place the Germans named _Camps._ A name which is very were nothing more than horrible prisons. And most people never left them alive. I would call the extermination sites. And yes I know that's a horrible word to use but they were.

As they came closer to one of these sites, Georg asked. "What's that horrible smell?"

"It's the smell of dead bodies, hundreds of bodies. The combined troops of the allies discovered them. And I've been told, there were a few who were still alive. But many of them died from malnutrition and an illness name typhus."

The allies are digging a massive grave to bury the dead. I've been told the allies forced the people in the nearby city to see all the bodies. And they were told. "Each of you are responsible for their murder. You voted for the people who did this. Now we expect you to help us to bury the dead. And the people claimed ignorance but most did help to bury the dead. And Georg, there are many other camps in Austria and also in many other countries."

"This is absolutely revolting. Why wasn't something done to stop it?"

"I don't think anyone believed the few reporters who dared to write about them. But I've learned major newspapers in the United States have begun to allow stories and pictures to now be printed."

"Is the Salzburg newspaper going to be available soon?"

"Don't really know. But the local radio station has begun to broadcast again; they may talk about it."

"Talking about this horror is better than seeing pictures."

"That's true. Let's get back to the city."

Now Georg had to suppress the horrible news; he didn't want questions from Maria or the children. But he did tell them the schools would open soon.

Joseph asked him. "Father, will I go to a real school?"

"I don't see why not. You need to make friends too."

On the next Monday, the villa woke early. All the children were very excited about going to school. Maria walked with Joseph. She wanted to meet his teacher. The other children were all talking in the hall. They heard from their friends. "We're so glad you came back. And the children answered. "We're very happy to be back."

Maria smiled as she and Joseph left them to find his class. The principal was waiting for him. She spoke to Maria. "Have you been teaching him?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure he's advanced for his age. I think he belongs in second grade. Mrs. Miller will be his teacher. Come with me and I will introduce you."

"Susanne, I want you to meet Maria von Trapp and her son, Joseph."

"Hello to both of you. He's a tall boy Maria."

"Yes, I know. He got his height from his father."

"Joseph, are you excited about going to school?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you ready to meet your classmates?"

"Yes."

"Joseph. I'll be here when school is over."

Maria walked away with tears in her eyes. He son was growing up.


	31. Rebuilding Austria

Rebuilding Austria

The first help sent to Austria were packages from America. They came to be known as _Care Packages_. They contained an assortment of food items; milk powder, rice, cane sugar, raisins, baking powder, canned meats, lard, powdered eggs, margarine, apricot preserves, tea or coffee. When the american mills became operational, fabric was included. And some Americans included their name and address and the recipient sometimes sent a thank you note to them.

In Salzburg these packages were dropped from airplanes in clear sight of the United State's military. They were taken to a distribution center. It was announced on the radio that distribution would begin begin at noon. There was no pushing or shoving to be first in line. The people thanked the americans may times. And some of the packages were delivered to people too weak to walk.

Soon the people began to clear the sidewalks and streets of debri and also began to socialize. Many of the churches reopened. This pleased Maria immensely. After Georg and the children left the house, she went there just to pray.

The priest noticed her and spoke to her as she left the church. "I'm Father Martin."

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Maria von Trapp."

"Are you married to the famous war hero?"

"Yes, I came to his home to care for his seven children from his first marriage who died from the disease Scarlet Fever. After a rather rocky beginning, his children and I became good friends.

"Georg still hadn't resolved his grief because each child reminded him of his wife. He went to visit his lady friend in Vienna. I had taught the children to sing while he was gone. It was hearing his sing which helped him reunite with them. The Baroness became disturbed and told me Georg was in love me. I became frightened and returned to the abbey."

"A couple of days later, the Mother Abbess sent me back. When I returned I found the villa empty. I was so upset I began to cry. Then a miracle happened. I heard Georg's voice. I walked towards the voice and there he was. He took my bag and held my hand and took me to where his children were waiting.

After greeting each one with a hug and kiss, all of us got in the car and Georg drove us over the border into Switzerland.

"We went on to Zurich where he bought a home. And a few days later we confessed our mutual love and were married. And shortly after the war was over, Georg brought us back here. Now Georg is working with General Clarke to help restore Salzburg."

"Maria, your story has God's fingerprints all over it. Would you like to be my helper in teaching a First Communion class?"

"Yes, I will help you. My son Joseph will seven soon, I want him to be in the class."

"Stay after Mass on Wednesday and we will begin to plan the class."

Maria bowed her head as the Father blessed her.

She returned home anxious to tell everyone about the class.


	32. Generosity of America

Generosity of America

Maria was anxious to share her meeting with Father Martin. Georg couldn't help but notice Maria's happier than normal smile. Maria didn't keep him in suspense.

"Georg, I went into the church, just to pray. The priest noticed me. When I told him my name, he asked if I married Austria's well known captain from the Great War. I smiled and told him a brief story of how we met, fell in love, stayed in Switzerland during the war and now you were helping General Clarke.

"He then asked me to help him teach the First Communion class. I then told him about Joseph and he was now old enough to be in the class."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. When do you begin?"

"I meet with Father Martin on Wednesday. Have you learned anything new?"

"Yes, I have. In america there's a man named Georg Marshall. He was recently in Germany and Poland; all the destruction he saw troubled him. When he returned home

he told his fellow statesmen all about the destruction and that the United States should do whatever it is able to do to assist in the return of normal economic health in the world because without which there can be no political stability and no assured peace.

"He has now convinced his government to give to all countries with war damage money, resources and its even sending men to help with the building."

"That is wonderful news."

"I think so too."

In a few weeks the effect of this American plan of assistance began to help Austria. Many Austrian men worked side-by-side with Americans to begin to remove the rubble, repair buildings and re-open factories. The Americans also help clear land for the planting of vegetables.

The old dairy was prepared to accept all the cows which were found wandering in the surrounding area. Several Austrian men took on the responsibility to get the dairy functioning. And all these things helped boost the morale of the all the people.

A couple of weeks later, General Clarke met with Georg in his office. He told him. "I want you to be the governor of the Salzburg Province."

"Why sir? I've never had any experience in governmental affairs."

"Georg, It's no different than being a captain of a submarine crew. You know how to make decisions. You also had men from all the countries which made up the empire which taught you how to be leader."

"I'm flattered, General. I'll do my best as governor."

"Great, I'll announce it on the radio very soon. I'll tell you when so your family can listen." And Georg waited to learn from the General the date of the announcement before he told his family.


	33. The Wednesday Surprise

The Wednesday Surprise

Maria left the house on Wednesday with plenty of time to arrive at the church by ten o'clock. After she had walked not far from the house, she spotted a figure on the the road ahead. As she came closer she realized it was a small child. A few steps later she realized it was a very young girl. Maria thought. _She can't be much older than three._ She also noticed her clothes were torn and dirty.

Maria wasn't sure what to do. First she looked all around to see if anyone else was nearby. She saw no one. She decided to speak to her.

"Little girl, are you all alone?"

She didn't speak but she nodded. And Maria was unsure what to do. She knew she couldn't leave her there. So she asked. "Will you walk with me?"

Again she nodded and took Maria's hand.

Father Martin was watching for her. He, of course, noticed the little girl immediately and asked. "Maria, who is this girl?"

"I don't know. I found her not far from my home."

And Father Martin thought. _She must have hid when the Stormtroopers took her parents away._ Now he wondered what to do. For now he asked one of the Sisters to stay with her. And he and Maria went on to his office where they planned a four week class for the children preparing for First Communion.

Now he and Maria had a decision to make. What could they do for the little girl. Maria didn't hesitate to tell him. "I'll take her home with me. It's the right thing to do."

Once again the little girl didn't hesitate to take her hand.

And Georg was already home from his meeting with the General. He was ready to tell Maria that the General asked him to be the governor of the Salzburg provence. He immediately saw the little girl. "Maria, who is this child?'

"I found her this morning not far from our home. Father Martin and I could only assume she may have hid from the Stormtroopers when they took her parents away. I just had to bring her home. I also wonder how many other children there are without parents who don't know where to go."

"Maybe the church can open an orphanage."

"I hope so. Do you have news?"

"Yes Maria, the General wants me to be the governor of Salzburg provence."

"I already know you will be good one. Your military experience will serve you well."

When the children came home from school, they too asked about the little girl. Maria told them the story and then added. "Girls, she may talk to you because you aren't much older than her. Gretl and Marta, maybe you can find some toys for her."

Gretl spoke to her first. "My name is Gretl. Can you tell me your name?"

The little girl spoke very quietly. "My name is Sarah."

"Sarah, how old are you?"

"I'm three."

"Sarah, come with me to my room. I have some dolls and toys you can play with."

Maria and Georg were proud parents. But now they wondered what else they could do for Sarah and also wondered how many other children there may be without their parents.

Sarah did play with the dolls and toys in Gretl's room. Gretl also asked her. "Where are your parents?"

"Soldiers took them away."

"Then what happened."

"I hid behind a big tree. I heard no more talking. I looked and no one was there and I started walking."

"Did you see anyone on your walk?"

"Once and I hid in some bushes."

"Then what did you do?"

"I looked again and the person was gone and I started to walk again."

"Then my mother found you."

"Yes."

"I'm very happy she did."


	34. The Orphanage

The Orphanage

Liesl and John came to the villa soon after Maria found Sarah. "Mother, who is this little girl?" Maria told her how she found her. "She was alone, mother?"

"Yes, and now your father and I wonder how many other children there may be without any family."

"Yes, I wonder too." Liesl commented. Then she added. "I wonder how we can find out."

"Your father in working for General Clarke; he may have a way to learn about other homeless children."

"Mother, we had another reason to visit."

"You're smiling Liesl. Are you and John going to have a baby?"

"We are. I think the baby will be born in about six months."

"Can you stay for dinner and share your news?"

"Yes, John's class starting a business is over. When does father usually come home?"

"He's usually home by six."

The children arrived home first. They too were very happy to see Liesl and John. And Sarah was especially happy to see Gretl. "I missed you. Can I play with your dolls again?" "Of course you can. You can even bring them downstairs. Come with me, we'll go get them."

The two girls climbed the stairs to Gretl's bedroom and each carried a doll and some extra dresses to their large living room where Sarah sat on the floor and she played with them. She dressed and redressed the dolls several times.

Georg did come home around six o'clock. Liesl went to him immediately. He noticed her large smile. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"I do. You and mother are going to grandparents in about six months."

"Are you and John excited?"

"Very much so. Now I get a chance to shop for baby clothes, just like I did when mother and I bought clothes for Joseph."

"Did your mother tell you about Sarah?"

"Yes, and I noticed Gretl is playing "big sister" to her."

Liesl and John stayed for dinner before leaving for their apartment. And Georg had news to share with Maria.

"General Clarke has learned there are many orphans. The soldiers were very surprised to find so many. I was told the children were afraid of the soldiers. Some ran away. I was told the soldiers began to sing fun songs. Then the soldiers sat on the ground and gave out candy to the children.

"The soldiers notice the children began to relax and even smiled. They then asked the children. "Would everyone like to sleep in a big house where you could be safe."

"The children didn't answer them in words but with a smile."

Georg now concluded. "Orphanages are being established in many places, including one here in Salzburg. The Sisters of the Abbey will care for the children."

"How wonderful Georg, maybe I could take Sarah there so she could play with children her own age."

"You might need to stay with her. She may get frightened being away from you."

"Yes, you may be right."

Maria did take Sarah to play with the children. She watched her as she visited with the Sisters she knew. They returned home and Sarah asked. "Can I play with them another day?"

"Yes Sarah you can."

Soon Sarah became very comfortable at the orphanage and Maria could leave her by herself. Sister Sophia gave her extra attention. And Marta and Gretl always played with her at home.

Life went on as did repairing all the damage the war had done.


	35. Georg the Governor

Georg the Governor

There was no fancy ceremony for Georg. One of the American soldiers wrote an oath for General Clarke to use. Everyone in the family was there the day the General administered the oath to Georg.

"Georg, please raise your right hand. Do you promise to be the Governor for all the people of the Province?" "Yes, I will." "And will you promise to welcome displaced Austrians and especially all the orphaned children?" "Yes, I will."

"Congratulations, may God help you in your role of Governor."

General Clarke then spoke to the family. "Georg will have an office in the Mirabell Palace. I will introduce him on the radio and he will give a brief speech to explain his goals for the Province." The two Generals saluted each other before departing.

Now one of the american soldiers would help him write his speech. A week later all the people of the Salzburg Province heard him speak. General Clarke introduce him.

"Today is a new beginning for the Salzburg Province. I have administered the Oath of Governor to Georg von Trapp. He will now briefly outline his goals for the province.

"Good day fellow citizens, I am honored to be your Governor. The war not only caused damage to a number of buildings, it also made people fearful of each other. Now that the war is over, all of us need to work together to bury that fear and become once again the province where everyone has always live together in peace. I ask each of you to help accomplish that goal. And with the help of God we will succeed. Thank you for listening."

General Clarke immediately responded. "Well done, Georg, I believe you have given the people hope. And the American Army will be here as long as you need us."

"That's good, General."

Georg returned home and was greeted by Maria. "You're speech was perfect, darling. And I too believe God will help us live together in peace. What are you going to do first?"

"Meet with Rabbi Jacob and Father Martin to help me find leaders in their congregations who would like to help me."

Georg spent little time in his office. His meetings with the two religious leaders were very productive. He soon had a team of seven men who were selected because each brought a different skill. Among them was an accountant, a construction engineer, the owners of several businesses; including a heavy equipment business, a plumbing business, a master bricklaying business, the owner of an electrician business and a very experienced architect.

Their first objective was to develop a master plan for repairing all the damage caused by the war. While that was being developed, the owners of the shops had discovered none of the shops had been damaged and several had still had items which they would give to their fellow Austrians at no cost to them.

Next Georg would assign his accountant the responsibility of overseeing the money which the Salzburg Province received from the Marshall Plan. And each of the business leaders consulted with the construction engineer and the architect to begin drawing up plans to begin restoring the damaged buildings.

All during this time Joseph had completed his First Communion class and a date had been set for them to receive communion for the first time. And Father Martin would also give Sarah a special blessing.


	36. Happy Events

Happy Events

Maria took both Joseph and Sarah shopping for appropriate clothes to wear when Joseph would receive the communion wafer for the first time and Sarah would receive a special blessing.

For Joseph, Maria bought an all white suit with long pants, the long-sleeved shirt was also white, as was the tie. For Sarah she purchased a light yellow dress. And each had new shoes to wear.

Joseph asked. "How many days before I receive the wafer?"

"Only five, Joseph."

"That's good."

Sarah didn't ask any questions but she did tell Maria she liked her new dress.

Those five days passed quickly. Joseph woke early to get ready. Kurt helped him with his tie. And Gretl helped Sarah put on her new dress and brushed her hair. Everyone in the family walked to the church together.

There Kurt walked with Joseph to meet up with all the other children. He joined his family inside the church.

Before the Mass began, the First Communion class walked down the aisle and took their seats in the first row. Father Martin acknowledged them. "Today these children become partakers of the blessed wafer for their first time."

There was nothing unusual about the Mass itself until it was time for the children to receive the wafer. Father Martin spoke about their preparation and reminded everyone of God's presence in each wafer. He then invited the children to come to the altar rail and kneel.

Father Martin held a wafer in his hand and said these words. "The Body of Christ, the bread of heaven." He then placed a wafer in each child's mouth.

And concluded. "May the Bread of heaven fill your mind and body and give you peace now and forevermore."

The children knew to return to their pew while all the people came to the altar rail. Maria knew it was now Sarah would receive her blessing. Father Martin spoke again. "God spared a very young girl from soldiers who had taken her parents away. Maria von Trapp found her and has brought her here to receive a blessing."

Maria saw him nod. She took Sarah's hand and knelt with her at the altar rail. And Father Martin prayed. "We give thanks to God for saving Sarah from harm. And

Grant that she may grow in wisdom and grace all the days of her life; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Father Martin then concluded the Mass. He then waited for the altar boys to extinguish the altar candles. An altar boy held a large cross as he began to slowly walk down the aisle. Father Martin and the other altar boys followed as did the First Communion children and the entire von Trapp family.

In the church's social hall, the ladies of the church had a reception for the First Communion children and Sarah. Many asked Maria how she found Sarah. They too were amazed that the Germans never found her.


	37. Another Happy Event

Another Happy Event

Liesl's due date was quickly approaching and she had a decision to make; where to have her baby. She asked some of her friends who had recently had a baby. They told her about a doctor who was among those who had also lived on the border. His name was Doctor Greenburg and that he would deliver babies in the couple's home or at the hospital.

Later she and John talked. Liesl explained their choices. John told her. "I think you should have the baby in the hospital."

"That's my choice too. And no one has to clean-up afterwards. The hospital personnel will do it."

At Liesl's next appointment she was told. "The baby is fully grown. You could go into labor any day now. Childbirth labor is the process of giving birth. It's usually a long process, especially when the woman is having her first baby. Your baby sac is a muscle. At its bottom is a structure named _the cervix_. Its very strong and keeps the baby in your uterus until it's time for the baby to be born.

"At that time the muscle of the uterus will tighten and then relax. The medical term is _contraction. _At first you hardly notice them but as time goes by you will. Try to stay relaxed by taking slow deep breaths. And I want you to call me when you begin to feel your contractions."

"I will I don't want to take a chance the baby may come too soon."

At home that evening Liesl told John all she had learned. And he commented. "I'll have doctor's telephone number by the telephone and be sure and wake me as soon as you feel anything."

"I will John."

It wasn't even a week later when Liesl woke John. "It's time to call Dr. Greenburg."

John didn't ask any questions. He went to the telephone to make the call. He quickly dialed the number. He heard. "Is that you John?"

"Yes it is."

"You can bring Liesl to the hospital. I'll meet you there."

Now John hurried to get dressed and Liesl grabbed her bathrobe. John held Liesl close to him as they walked to the car. After Liesl was seated, John quickly got behind the steering wheel and drove away rather fast. The hospital wasn't too far from their home.

John slowed the car only when he saw the doctor waiting outside.

A hospital worker was there with a wheelchair. No sooner had John stopped the car did the hospital worker bring the wheelchair close to the car and opened Liesl's door. He instructed Liesl. "Turn so you can put both feet on the ground, then take my hands to help you stand." Liesl did and then she heard feel for the arm of the chair and then sit."

Once Liesl had sat, the attendant pulled the the foot rests so Liesl's feet were off the ground. Now the attendant got behind the wheelchair and pushed it to the hospital's door.

Liesl was taken to a room in the part of the hospital specifically for women having a baby. John was taken to a large room to wait. Dr. Greenburg had also arrived. He went to see Liesl. The nurse gave him a report. "She's having good contractions; they're coming about three minites apart."

"Let me listen to its heart."

Dr. Greenburg used a wooden device with a hollow tube and two rounded ends to listen to the baby's heart. "Good, the baby is handling the birth process well."

"Liesl, your contractions are going to get stronger. Try to breath in and out slowly."

She did for a while but soon she felt pressure and the need to push. She was told. "Only push when your having a contraction."

It was only about thirty minutes later when Dr. Greenburg told her. "Open your mouth and take deep breaths." He took this time to put on gloves. Then Liesl heard. "One more push and your baby will be born."

As soon as the baby felt the coolness of the air, it let out a loud cry. The doctor completed the delivery and held it for Liesl to see. The baby boy continued to cry. The doctor detached him from its umbilical cord and handed him off to the nurse who quickly wrapped a warm blanket around him and he stopped crying.

John was pacing around the large room; he was anxious. Dr. Greenburg didn't have John wait much longer. He hurried to remove his delivery gown and change his shoes.

John noticed him immediately. "You're a father now. Liesl gave you a son. Come with me to the nursery window where you can see him. Liesl will be in a regular room soon. A nurse will come get you when she's ready to receive visitors."

John was in awe as he gazed at his son. Soon a nurse came to bring him to Liesl's room. The nurse told him. "Having a baby is hard work, your wife is going to need a nap soon."

She was right. After Liesl fell asleep, John took this time to call her parents. They were very pleased and told him they would come to the hospital later.


	38. A Special Event

A Special Event

Soon after John's call the entire family, including Sarah, left the house to walk to the hospital. Sarah held Maria's hand.

John met them at the front door. Georg spoke to him. "How does it feel to be a father?"

"Awesome and proud, follow me to Liesl's room."

John cautiously opened the door. "Are you ready for visitors?" "Yes."

One by one the family entered the room. As soon as everyone had entered, the family gathered around the bed. The baby was wrapped in a blanket, a small cap covered its head, so only his face was visible.

Louisa asked. "Does he have a name?'"

"Yes, John and I decided to name him David James, both are strong biblical names. David is from the Old Testament and James was one of Jesus's disciples."

Maria commented. ""You chose two very important biblical names. They may inspire him to do great things."

"I think so too, Mother."

"Have you decided when you will have him Baptized?"

"Not yet, John will walk to the church and ask Father Martin soon."

Sarah was still standing by Maria. "Let me pick you up so you can see the baby too.

Sarah this is baby David."

"He's so small."

"Yes he is but he will get bigger."

David began to fuss. Maria knew he probably needed to eat. She asked a final question. "When will you go home?"

"Tomorrow, John will be home with us. But you can come visit anytime."

Liesl and the baby left the hospital shortly before noon the next day. Liesl had placed a cradle near a comfortable chair in their bedroom. She let him nurse before she placed him there. And she rested in bed and fell asleep. John came in too and sat. David began to fuss so he went and picked him up and sat with him.

Soon Liesl woke and she and John talked about the wonder of this new life they had created.

The very next day John walked to see Father Martin. He knew exactly why he came to see him. He did ask. "Is Liesl allowed to walk this far?"

"We won't be walking. I'll use Georg's car. The family will walk here."

"And I'll come to your apartment to review the ceremony."

That visit was short. Liesl and John had both read the ceremony in the prayer book. The only thing Father Martin needed to know was the baby's full name. When told his name was David James, he had a similar comment to what Maria had said.

On Sunday Liesl tried to time the baby's feeding so he would have a full belly during his Baptism. He wore an all white outfit complete with white socks and soft baby shoes. He was wrapped in light-weight white blanket.

The Baptism took place after the readings from scripture. Liesl, John along with Friedrich and Louisa, who were David's Godparents stood near the Baptimal Font. Together they answered the Father's question. "Who is to receive the Sacrament of Baptism?" "We present David James to receive the Sacrament of Baptism."

They then answered all the required questions in the affirmative. Then actual ceremony took place. Father Martin took David from his mother's arms. He held him securely with one arm. His other was used to perform the ceremony.

Father Martin dipped in hand in the water three times as he said. "David I baptize you in the Name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." And everyone said Amen.

Father Martin made the sign of the cross on his forehead, saying. "David you are sealed by the Holy Spirit and marked as Christ's own for ever. Now let us welcome the newly baptized."

Father Martin and the congregation say together. "We receive you into the household of God. Confess the faith of Christ crucified, proclaim his resurrection, and share with us in his eternal priesthood."

The remainder of the service continued and before the dismissal Father Martin spoke.

"Come share with John and Liesl in celebrating their son's baptism in our reception hall.

"May God the Father, God the Son and the Holy Spirit bless each of you. Amen."

A closing hymn was sung before the congregation left the church to gather in the reception room.


	39. The Finale

The Finale

The Baptism of David James draws this story to it conclusion..

Georg's time as the governor of the Salzburg Provence came to an end after elections were held. He passed the gavel to the newly elected person, who would be given the name Mayor.

Sarah had received the Sacrament of Baptism and was also given a second name, Elizabeth. And she also became a member of the von Trapp family. As she grew, she too would take instruction to receive Holy Communion.

Georg and Maria would reflect back on the day Maria returned to the villa and she thought she was too late to tell Georg she loved him. God blessed them that day and for the rest of their lives.


End file.
